Kill The Roanapur Empire
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: 100% A/U, This is going into my Black Lagoon archive, what would happen if the survivors of the capital came to Roanapur and decided to try and overthrow the heads of the Roanapur? This will be a major self insert story don't care if Gary Sue or whatnot, since Revy and Akame are my wiafus. This story is rated M for Black Lagoon/Akame Ga Kill material, please read and review!
1. Akame In Roanapur

Chapter 1: Akame In Roanapur

(Opening A/N: Okay, I've just gotten into Akame Ga Kill as of late, and I've also thought of doing a crossover of Akame Ga Kill and Black Lagoon, also this is going to be a major self insert along with being Alternate Universe story since Revy and Akame are my waifus, don't like it, tough, I usually write stories like this for the hell of it and it's fun. Also, I was a former assassin for the Irish Mob in South Boston. So here's the lowdown, Akame has come through a time travel portal and has brought into the world of Roanapur and it turns out that someone who has survived the raid of the capital has come to Roanapur in able to make moves against the heads of Roanapur, and it's up to Lagoon company and Akame to help bring the empire scum to it's knees. This crossover is rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, Use Of Drugs and Alcohol, and Strong Sexual Content, as for the disclaimer, I don't own Black Lagoon for that is rightfully owned by Rei Hiroe and Akame Ga Kill is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro, what I do own is me and some other OC characters!)

[South China sea...present day]

The job was simple, take out the men behind the coup d'etat of Roanapur, but it seems that the enemy had the upperhand when we tried to storm their yacht, they were waiting for me, a single bullet through the stomach was all it took to take me down, then a couple of hired thugs slung my numb body overboard.

All I could see was the sky as I was being tossed off of a boat and my limp body splashing into the sea below, Splash! How did it all go wrong? Where did I screw up? Those were the questions that were surrounding me as I sank into the south China sea, as I sank deep into the deep cold waters and began to feel the blackness closing in on me, I wasn't strong enough to protect them or me. Death seems to be closing in on me, I midas well abandon all hope while I still have a chance. But that's the middle of the story...let's say we go back all the way to the beginning.

[South Boston, Three months ago…]

From when I could remember once upon a time, I was an assassin for an Irish crime family, The O'Bannons with their leader Samuel "Clover" O'Bannon. He was a middle aged man who wore a gray two piece suit and a four leaf clover pin, he also walked with a cane since he took a shot through the leg as he was in his twenties, he had silver hair along with a five o'clock shadow and he had sea green eyes, and those who mess with him met a very swift and painful death.

"Roman, you're my best assassin, and you'ah about to become my right hand man, I need you to do me a favoah, Roman you'ah my best assassin and the'ahs an Italian guy slinging dope in some pahts of ouah neighbahood, I need you to send a cleah message, that we don't take too kindly to those cocksuckahs." Clover said with his Bostonian accent.

People from Boston don't pronounce their "R's" making us like we are illiterate, but we're not that, it just makes us unique.

My arsenal consists of a pair of Heckler and Koch USP .45 semi-automatic handguns, AR-15 carbine assault rifle, MP5K submachine gun, Benelli M4 automatic shotgun, and a Japanese Tanto dagger which all sat in the back of my '73 Roadrunner.

As soon as I got into the car, I drove over to the target's location which was a local chop shop owned by one of the Scalavanti peons.

So the boss needs me to take care of some guy that's been slinging drugs on our turf, can't say I blame him.

The client wanted me to use nail bombs as an exclamation point to a statement that you don't fuck with the O'Bannon family, especially my boss, and I'm on the verge of becoming right hand man.

I received a message from a contact, the target was going to be at a chop shop run by the Scalavanti family, those guys were always rumbling with the O'Bannons, and now I'm going to send a message to those idiots not to mess with us.

So I had three nail bombs in total to use, I know that this has "Personal" written all over, but I know for a fact, this was going to be an all out Mob War.

The streets of Boston will be painted red with the blood of both mobs as they fight for supremacy over who's going to control organized crime in Boston? The Italians or the Irish?

But they were always oil and water when it came to supremacy over who controls what, and I was in the middle of it all.

Just then, my phone rang and it turned out to be one of the informants for the O'Bannons who's a dirty cop that works under Clover's payroll.

"I found the target, he's wearing a black fedora and some dark sunglasses, and he's having the drugs stashed in cars, so if you really want to send a message, place a bomb in the car and blow the cars up. Then when the cars are destroyed, kill the bastard." Said the informant, I then ended my call with him, grabbed a bomb, went to the back of my car, got all of my weapons, and got ready to go to work!

The chop shop was lightly guarded, so entry was no problem, I found the idiots who left the back door open was asking for someone to come in and kill them, So I strapped all of my weapons to my body as I had the MP5K in my hands, now it was show time!

"We have reason to believe that someone is coming to kill all of us!" The Scalavanti peon said with a New Yorker accent, it's so sad to know that the Scalavanti's are hiring out of towners to take care of their businesses.

As soon as I got inside, I grabbed one worker and slammed his head against the wall, stomped on it and he died of a broken skull.

The smell of car oil and steel being cut filled the air, typical chop shop stuff, another guy came my direction and I had the MP5K and pointed it at the worker as he held his hands up.

"Make a sound and you're dead." I said with a finger on the trigger, he then reached down for his gun and my reflexes kicked in as I squeezed the trigger and fired three shots into the guy's chest sending him falling back and his corpse dropped to the ground as a pool of blood formed around him.

I then changed to the Benelli M4 Super 90 semi-automatic shotgun filled with high power buckshot, I then had another worker in my sights as I squeezed off a single round and sent the guy flying across the room.

One guy was standing on the catwalk above me and he was about to shoot me, but I had the Benelli M4 pointed at a bunch of flammable barrels as I shot those and they exploded send one shooting into the air and it crashed onto the gunner above me as he too exploded with the barrel.

Just then, the thugs along with the owner of the shop began to shoot at me, I quickly ducked behind a car and the bullets began to tear into the car, damn it!

I need to think of something otherwise I'm screwed, just then a random portal opened and a raven haired girl carrying a sword wearing some kind of schoolgirl uniform fell through and I quickly ran over to her as I managed to catch her and get into another cover.

She opened her beautiful red eyes and the mafia members began to shoot at us, Akame unsheathed her sword, and I held out a hand to stop her before she did something stupid and get herself killed.

"I have an idea, but I need you to keep the guy with the hat and shades on alive, I got something special planned for him, but first, what's your name?" I asked, and it turned out that she can speak English.

"It's Akame, what's your's?" Akame asked and I simply said one word…

"Roman." I said, and the Italian thugs began to move in on me and Akame, but she ran out and began slashing her sword, but those who get cut by Akame's blade are poisoned as they all were dead from the poison that went to their hearts, the only person left was the owner of the chop shop Antonio Savantino, he was a capo in the family, as I'm working to become underboss, So I grabbed the guy by the collar of his jacket.

"So it seems that you've gotten into a tight situation, and my boss doesn't like people like you slinging drugs on our turf." I said as I brought him inside the building, popped the trunk of a uncut car, threw him into the trunk along with a nail bomb, slammed the trunk shut, pulled out a detonator, walked out of the building, and detonated the bomb killing the guy in the trunk.

My phone rang, and it turned out the boss was calling, he knew the job was done, but it also attracted the police.

"Roman, I need you to go to a place called Roanapuah. And I need you to get in touch with a woman by the name of Balalaika, she'll give you a job theah, and if you get in touch with Lagoon company, tell Dutch I said hello." Clover said as he hung up, and now it was time for me to go to Roanapur.

"What was that about?" Akame asked, and I placed my phone back into my pocket.

"My boss wants me to go to Roanapur. It's a den for criminals, mercenaries, assassins, and other lowlifes, and it's located in Thailand." I said, and she wanted to go there too.

"I'd really like to visit this Roanapur." Akame said, she really wanted to go on this trip as much as I wanted to kick as much ass as possible.

This was going to be the start of our little adventure…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: I know, I know, another story right, well, I've been plagued by some good ideas as of late, along with getting an

annoying nagging guest off of my back, (Easier said than done) and as for those who say Gary Sue or pissy sue for OC or

self inserts, I say this: in my terms, there's ***no such thing!*** I only believe in good ideas and bad ideas, and also ratings

don't really apply to me either, If there's a 1 to 10, all I gotta say to that is, that's just white noise to me, I'm only looking

to earn respect from my fellow readers and writers, but also this goes out to those who bomb people, disrespect is a two

way street, if you don't show it to someone, then they won't show it back. But if you guys really earn my respect, I'll

give it to you, but you gotta **EARN IT!** And for those asking to please update and stuff like that, please give me time,

plus, if my story isn't up to your snuff, sorry if I can't please you, my works are for a selective few...As always, feel free

to leave a review along with ideas for future chapter, faves and follows are still optional, and until the next chapter this is

the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. The Empire Reborn

Chapter 2: The Empire Reborn

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed and shared your optimism, thanks for all of that, I really needed it, and I feel like this is my total Magnum Opus, but I'll need help to make it better. Okay, it seems that the boss is going to send me to Roanapur, and lord knows how long this little uprising is going to last or what might happen, but it turns out they too came through the same way Akame came through and they were the ones behind the whole reason why they and Akame are in this time frame, these capital loyalists who were serving under the emperor, were in fact the ones who were responsible for bringing Akame from her time into ours, how do they do it, simple they used a Teigu which can teleport people between universes, sort of like the one that was used to kill Lubbock. But they managed to tune it to finding this world and they decided to gather a few lethal hired mercenaries to aid them. So here's how…)

[Before Akame got transported to our world…]

Akame found some of the men who were responsible for the capital's corruption along with poisoning the emperor under the guidance of Minister Honest.

They were carrying a whole bunch of gold and other treasures that were worth a lot of money, they knew they were being hunted by Akame as she had a score to settle with them, she drew her sword and some hired thugs charged at her blindly.

She then cut them down as they left themselves open for attack, the mercenaries were all poisoned by Akame's sword.

"You're not going to get away from me this time." Akame said, she then had her sword ready for yet another killing blow, but she had a portal opened under her feet and she fell through it, the others who were lucky to survive decided to take all of their riches and treasures to a place of true corruption, a real hell pit, Roanapur.

As soon as they made it to their promised land, they needed to make an impact in Roanapur.

So the empire mercenaries began to go on an all out rampage killing people all around them, when a mercenary tried to intervene, he had his head smashed in with the fist of the empire's thug as his blood and brain matter scattered all over the ground and his lifeless corpse dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

These guys meant business and they wanted to take over this place, but the only thing standing between them and controlling Roanapur, is not only Akame, but also the heads of the crime syndicates that run Roanapur.

The intruder's new goal is to take over the place and have the people live in corruption and fear like the empire did.

[Meanwhile, with Akame and your's truly…]

I needed to pick up a fellow brother of mine from the hospital, even though we don't share the same blood as one he was a biracial American guy who happened to be half Japanese American and half Irish American named Takashi O'Neill, and he also happens to be a fellow assassin and a honorary member of the O'Bannon family and his mom has been in the hospital due to her having a minor surgery and luckily it was successful and she needed time to recover, she knew that we were both working for the Irish Mob, but it was better with the Irish than the Italians, she hated them.

Of course, the Irish and the Italians are always oil and water, but we usually put family first, and Takashi's mom is a part of the family.

Also, Takashi happens to be a few years older than I am, and he also happens to be an only child so he usually knows me as a little brother.

Just then, Takashi came out of the hospital with a smile on his face knowing his mom is doing fine and that his little brother has come to visit our "Mother."

"Hey little bro, how ya been?" Takashi asked as he came up next to my car and saw the red eyed girl sitting shotgun next to me.

"Hey big bro, listen, this is Akame, she's going to help us in Roanapur, and how's ma doing?" I asked, and I got out of the car as he hugged me.

"Why don't you come on in and say hi to her? She knows you're family too." Takashi said, and Akame got out of the car as she joined us and saying hi to ma.

But, before we could go into the hospital, we needed to lock up the car, and make sure no one knows that our weapons are stored in here either, so I opened up the trunk and Akame placed her Teigu into the trunk with the other weapons.

As soon as we got inside, I walked up to the receptionist as she was typing on a computer, cute little thing too.

"Can I help you?" The Receptionist asked, and I checked in with her.

"Uh yes, which room is Mary O'Neill in?" I asked, and the receptionist typed on her computer.

"Third floor, room 225." The Receptionist said as I acknowledged her with a thank you and we headed over to the elevator as we got in and headed to the third floor, now to find Room 225, 218...221...here we go, 225.

I knocked on the door as I opened it, there was a red haired woman with soft green eyes and she was in her late forties and she spoke with a very fine Irish brogue.

"Aw Roman, it's good to see you again Boy-O!" Said ma, as I went up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Hey ma, how ya holding up?" I asked as I walked up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"I should be out of here in a few days, how you holding up son?" Asked Ma, she needed to know that I'm going back to Roanapur for a job from Clover.

"Ma, I'm going back to Roanapur, I need to do a job for Clover, he needs me to go there and lay low from the heat for a while." I said as she understood what needed to be done.

"And who's this girl you brought with ya boy-o?" Ma asked, Akame walked over to ma as she placed a hand on her open hand.

"My name is Akame, and I have come here in search of finding the ones who sent me here and they plan on corrupting this world as well." Akame said, and they made a new bond between two women.

"Promise me one thing lass, protect my boys and make sure that no harm comes to either one of them." Ma said and Akame nodded.

"I promise, and I still have a score to settle with those men that sent me here."Akame said, and it was time for us to leave ma and make our way to the vipers nest.

We got into the roadrunner as we headed for Logan International, it turned out that the airport was a little busy and we needed to get to Roanapur and I really wanted to bring the roadrunner with me since this car happens to be my legacy.

So we drove onto the tarmac since security was a little light, and there was a C-130 fueled up and ready to go, and it turns out that we also had some military contacts in the O'Bannon family and Clover called ahead asking for safe transport to Thailand, as soon as we get there, we'll head over to Roanapur.

So I drove the car onto the plane as the hatch of the plane closes, the liftoff was granted and the plane began to taxi onto the tarmac, made it to the runway, took off and we were off to Roanapur.

[Meanwhile In Roanapur…]

The chaos of the empire thugs grew as even the Roanapur police tried to bring them down but to no avail.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here Balalaika, but these guys are causing me some problems!" Watsup said as a dead policeman's corpse hit his car and jumped the living hell out of him.

Just then, Two Hands came out and she began to shoot the raging empire mercenaries as she had both of her Sword Cutlasses drawn with the bullets blazing.

"That's right you fucking pussies, run home to mama and like a bunch of pussy whipped bitches!" Revy shouted, and Watsup out of all people was thankful that Two Hands came to his aid, but it turned out Revy was itching for a fight.

"What are you doing here Revy?" Watsup asked, and Revy could ask Watsup the same thing.

"I got bored and heard the sound of gunfire, so I figured I'd join in on the fun." Revy said, just then I hailed Watsup on the radio.

"Hey Watsup you there?" The chief of the Roanapur PD picked up his receiver and replied...

"Roman is that you? Where are you?" Watsup asked, and I answered this.

"On my way to Roanapur, is Two Hands there with you?" I asked, and she took the receiver from Watsup.

"Yeah I'm fucking here, what the hell do you want?" Revy asked in her ever so pissed off mood.

"The Demon's coming home and he's brought the apocalypse with him, so you either might want to shoot me or fuck me, it's your call." I said with a laugh.

"How about I'll fucking shoot the fuck out of you instead?!" Revy asked with a giant tick mark sticking out of her forehead.

"Is Dutch still there?" I asked, and I needed to see him too.

"Yeah, he's still here, why?" Revy asked, so I told her this.

"I need to set up shop while I'm here in Roanapur, so you might be having some more crew members aboard." I said, and this just pissed Revy off that she saw red like a raging bull. (Bulls are colorblind BTW)

"If you set foot in Roanapur, I swear to god I'll fucking kill you!" Revy sneered, but that's nothing more than an empty threat.

"Why don't you do the world a favor and back up that threat of yours? Besides, I'm coming back for three people, you being one of them, the other two are Dutch and Balalaika. Like I said, I'll be over in 30 minutes. Over and out." I said as I ended the conversation, Revy was totally pissed that I was coming.

"God damn it! Out of all the people who happened to piss me off, one of them is coming back." Revy said, this just kind of kind of aroused Watsup's curiosity.

"What is he to you?" Watsup asked, and Revy just sighed as she knew that I was a high class mercenary gone assassin who got offered a job by the Irish mob for a price of $2 million, but now it seems that the demon has come home to roost.

"We used to do a lot of stupid things before Rock decided to join Eda and the church becoming a priest." Revy said, and yes Rock decided to use his words and become a priest of the Rip Off church.

Now the family is coming to Roanapur and there's a reckoning coming…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Whoa baby, this is another chapter down, and next up will be in Roanapur and it's time for us to try to take down the empire piece by piece, so feel free to leave a review and it's more fuel to my freaking fire, come on baby, make it an inferno! Faves and/or follows are welcome along with any ideas for future chapters as well. I'm going to need all the support for this project to keep this alive. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Bloody Homecoming!

Chapter 3: Bloody Homecoming!

(Opening A/N: Well guys, this is starting to chug along and it's time to come back and cause some more mayhem, also it turns out that the empire isn't going to have an emperor, but an empress, and her name is Empress Jiulan *pronounced Shoe-Lawn*. She was the one who's behind the whole uprising in Roanapur, and she's going to be three minister Honests in one woman. Also to the guest that suggested a duel between Revy and Akame, but with your's truly intervening, consider your request granted! You'll see that in here, one more thing before I begin, could you guys make some recommendations for this story? A little word of mouth could help make or break a story, so without further ado, here's the next chapter…)

[Outskirts of Roanapur]

How long has it been since I was last here? It felt like an eternity since I was here, when it fact, it was three years since I was last here.

The sounds of gunfire in the streets filled the air as it sounds like someone is having a ball, and when I was on the radio with Watsup it seems that his force had to deal with, the opposing force didn't seem that they want to make friends with those who have stood in their way.

"Looks like they're having a party down there." Takashi said, and Akame knew that the empire scum were here, but the only question on her mind was…

"Who's pulling the strings behind this little uprising?" Akame asked herself, and she gripped her Teigu Murasame.

"Something wrong Akame?" I asked, and she wanted the men who brought her to this time, and she had a goal, to find the leader of this uprising and kill them.

Just then, a familiar voice over the radio called for my attention, it was Dutch the captain of the Lagoon Company.

"Hey Roman, you there? I just heard you having a lovely conversation with Revy." Dutch said over the radio, and it caused me to pick up the mic.

"Yeah, I'm here Dutch. Listen I brought some hands with me and we could use some work." I said, and there was a few seconds of silence and there was an answer as well.

"I think we could use a few extra hands in Lagoon Company, I mean it's not the same since Rock became a man of god and started chasing after Eda." Dutch said, Rock and Eda? Since when did that happen?

We then drove into the viper's nest and it seemed that a giant wrecking ball had come out of nowhere and started wrecking this place.

We then decided to head over to the Yellow Flag and see if Bao can see if he can make heads or tails of what's going on here.

As soon as we got to the Yellow Flag I grabbed all of my guns including a machete for if I want to get really personal, and as for the building itself, it seems that the place was completely in tact, which is a little scary for my taste, because usually, this place is wrecked with bullet holes or destroyed from an explosion or two, and as soon as we went inside, I had one of Revy's Sword Cutlasses pointed to the back of my head.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?!" Revy barked, and I turned around to see Two Hands having an angry look on her face.

Akame then drew her Teigu with the intent to use it on Revy, she then draws her other Sword Cutlass and points it at Akame.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Two Hand? I mean I came back because I wanted to cause a little mayhem, and it turns out that, Akame over there...has a score to settle with the people who brought her here." I answered, and she began to curl her finger around the trigger of the pistol with the intent to kill me.

Akame knew that she didn't want me to die and she didn't want to kill Revy either, and this is where Rock's persuasion skills came into play.

"Look, I know you're upset for some reason, but you can't just shoot your problems away, sometimes you need to face them head on." I said and she just spat on the ground.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, you're starting to sound like Rock, and he's been a little boring too! I mean Eda had to swipe him away from me and now you come back with some bitch who's tied around your finger!" Revy snapped, and Akame was about to unleash hell on Revy.

"We just recently met, and yet you say that we're a couple, what makes you think that Roman and I are together?" Akame asked as her grip on Murasame tightened. As Akame was about to Attack Revy and Revy was about to shoot Akame, I stood in between the two playing peacekeeper by holding my hands out stopping both ladies from causing unnecessary bloodshed.

"Akame, Revy, Knock it off! Like I said, I know you're upset Revy, but we need to work together. I know that there's bad blood between us, but right now we got bigger issues." I said, just then Dutch showed up with Benny, Father Rock, Eda, and Takashi in tow.

"Well, if I lived to see the day, it seems that you're playing Rock right now." Dutch said, and I lowered my arms.

"Dutch, it's good to see you again my friend, how ya holding up?" I asked, and we both shook hands showing friendship between one another and we both happen to be good friends as well.

We then went up to the bar, and Bao was surprised to see me, since he knows I'm known as the demon of Roanapur, but little did we know...it turned out that the men that were tearing through the streets of Roanapur came back armed with guns looking to take us out, and I just had a assassin like fourth sense kick in, I've been honing on this technique since I worked with Clover O'Bannon in Boston.

The sounds of guns cocking marked that we needed to get to cover, and as soon as the bullets were about to fly, we all jumped behind the bar with Bao.

"Are these your friends? Cause if they are, then they'd better reimburse me for the bar." Bao said as I drew out both my Heckler and Koch's, I looked at Bao and had this to say…

"If i knew those guys, then they wouldn't be shooting at us genius, besides, I bet it those fucking idiots that were tearing through the streets earlier looking to challenge the heads of the major crime syndicates." I answered, and the gun stopped for a few seconds looking to reload, Revy was itching for a good fight as was I, but the reason why they stopped was due to a woman wearing a blue empress dress and she was holding her hand out, it seems that she was the one behind this as soon as I looked up she was a bluenette woman with hair reaching her upper back and the tips of the bottom of her hair were crimson red as if they were dipped in blood, she also had violet eyes, her nails, lips, and the marking on her eyes were all red as well, she had to have at least an H size cup for breasts, she even wore a pair of high heels as well since she was comfortable in them, and Akame knew that woman and she knew now that she was her enemy.

"My, my, if it isn't the night raid assassin Akame, I'm surprised that you managed to get here, such a sad little reunion I'd say." The woman said as she snapped her fingers three times and two gimps came out as one got onto his hands and knees and another formed the back as she sat on the gimp who was on all fours, really? Gimps as a throne?

What the hell does this chick think she is? That was the only question that was on my mind, but she knew it somehow.

"You must be Roman, my men are wondering what you're doing here, did you come back to reclaim your rightful crown? Because if you are, then you'd better be ready to shed blood for it! For I am the empress of this place!" The bluenette woman said, and she made no sense to me, so I had to put it bluntly and in Revy's terms…

"Look lady, I don't know who the fuck you are or how the fuck you knew my name, but what in the hell do you think you are in a place like this?" I asked, this is penance for hanging around Revy for too long, she's like wicked bad gamma radiation when you hang around her for too long.

"Did you teach him to talk like that?" Akame asked, Revy just looked at her like she had nothing to do with it.

"Fuck if I know." Revy replied, the bluenette snapped her fingers and she had two of her loyal soldiers bring in one of Bao's girls and had her placed on her knees.

"But it's really rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Jiulan, and I'll be the new empress of this fair city, then as soon as those who oppose me here are dealt with, I'll rule all of the world!" The empress said as she pulled out a really funky looking flintlock pistol and pointed it at the kneeling girl.

"Please, spare me." The girl cried, she didn't want to die, and Akame gritted her teeth trying to think of a way to kill this woman.

"Oh my dear, you defied me your body when I offered myself to you, but yet you denied me. Now, you must pay for your sins." Jiulan said as she pricked her finger as there was a small bead of blood form, as soon as there was enough, she then had that small drop of blood go into the pistol and she cocked the hammer onto the pistol and squeezed the trigger and the shot pierced right through her forehead as her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull and she collapsed onto the ground dead as a doornail, then a pool of her blood formed around the girl's lifeless corpse.

"Kandi, no!" Bao shouted the girl's name, she was a cute thing too, and it turned out that the empress had a powerful teigu.

"Let this girl's death be a warning to all of those who defy me, and if you wish to defy me boy, so be it! I'll show and all your little friends who join you no mercy! Men, feel free to kill them, and don't come back until they're dead." Jiulan sneered, and now my blood was beginning to boil for her.

She then walked off through a portal and the soldiers raised their guns against us, it seemed that her teigu ran on blood, and my theory is, the more blood she has in her possession, the more powerful the blast.

She killed one working girl with a single drop of blood, and she could do worse if someone lost a bucket of it.

Revy grabbed me and hurled me back behind the bar as the bullets continued to fly.

"Whoa, unf!" I said as I landed flat on my ass and Revy was totally pissed off beyond reason since I was just gawking at what happened.

"Are you trying to get yourself fucking killed?!" Revy snapped, and I had this to say...

"I thought you didn't care for me Rebecca." I quipped, and she wrapped her hand around my neck as she was trying to choke the living life out of me or snap my neck.

Takashi sighed and pulled out a pipe bomb along with a lighter, he lit the explosive and tossed it at the group who was shooting at us, he then grabbed my Benelli M4 semi automatic shotgun with the intent to use it.

"Everybody move in! We need to kill these bastards before they have a chance to regroup." The leader of the soldiers said as they began to move in on us.

The pipe bomb explodes and takes out at least ten of the twenty soldiers, and Akame jumped out with her Murasame in hand as she began to slash through the survivors as their bodies were poisoned by Akame's Murasame.

The dead corpses dropped to the ground like sacks of potatoes as the poison quickly worked on them and they were dead with weird markings all over their bodies.

"Whoa, that was really impressive." Revy said as she looked at all the corpses that laid dead by Akame's hand.

Takashi handed back my Benelli M4 shotgun and it was a total shame that we didn't have a chance to kill some of them either.

"What do we do now?" I asked, and there was only one person we could rely on, and that was Balalaika.

[Hotel Moscow HQ]

Balalaika was staring out the window smoking her cigar, and her second in command, comrade sergeant Boris arrived with some papers in his hand.

"Is there something bothering you, Kapitan?" Boris asked, and she let out a puff of smoke.

"It's seems we're going to have a war on our hands…" Balalaika said as she knew that the streets of Roanapur are going to be red with blood, and this made her happy.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay guys and this goes double to the guests, here's a little homework...you don't have to do it if you don't want to.

Here's three objectives I need for this project, 1: I need a sweet ass name for Empress Jiulan's Teigu, 2: I need at least ten to

fifteen generals we should off to get to Jiulan, and finally 3: I need some future arc ideas to keep the story alive, feel free to

leave reviews, faves, and/or follows, they will be greatly appreciated, and until the next awesome chapter, this is the master of

chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Hail To The Demon King

Chapter 4: Hail To The Demon King

(Opening A/N: Okay for guest #1, I'm going to go with the Blood Piercer as the name of Jiulan's Teigu and it can also pierce through the toughest of armor, and to guest #2, There will be romance in here, but not just between Akame and Revy, have you forgotten this guy here, me? I was aiming for a love triangle to spice things up so yeah, thanks for all of your support, and keep those reviews coming! I don't know about you guys but I'm geared up for some more ass whooping! So here we go with another chapter and I hope this will Rev up some excitement.)

[Jiulan's "palace"]

The Empress had overthrown one of the major crime syndicates and it turned out to be the Italians, she had all of the Mafia members lined up on their knees as she had her Teigu Blood Piercer drank a puddle of blood and she cocked the hammer on her Teigu and pointed it at the leader, aiming for his neck.

"Do you have any final words before you die?" Jiulan asked, and the leader began to speak in his native tongue.

Spero di vedere una morte raccordo, fottuto cagna! [Translation: I hope you see a fitting death, you fucking bitch!] He said as she squeezed the trigger and sent a powerful blast from her weapon which could rival that of a .357 magnum hand cannon, the blast ripped right through the guy's neck as his head was decapitated from his body.

"I'm sorry I don't speak your language, besides, you're just in my way. Now as for you, I have a proposition for you, either you can work with me, or you could end up just like your boss. What's it going to be?" Jiulan said, she had her men train their guns on the others as Jiulan dipped her pistol in the blood as she got ready for another kill.

"We'll work for you, and our allegiance is with you." One member said and this just put a smile on her face.

"Perfect, now, we've got work to do." Jiulan said, she then hummed as she tapped her loaded Teigu against her shoulder, she knew that her work was going to be long and gruesome.

[Meanwhile with the main characters, Hotel Moscow HQ]

It seemed that the devil wanted her favorite demon to come to her, you know how they say that the devil has cloven hooves and carries a pitchfork with bat wings, horns, and red skin, well not this devil, this devil is white, scarred all over her body, blonde haired, and is a Russian woman who goes by the name Balalaika.

We got stopped by her second in command, comrade sergeant Boris, he had to pat us down for extra caution, which kind of seemed stupid to do, but it was all due to the fact that there were a lot of attempts on Balalaika's life, and he had to make sure that out of the four of us, no one had intent to kill Kapitan, I mean my ass has been branded by Hotel Moscow for life.

"I'm sorry, I'm only obeying Kapitan's orders." Boris said as he patted me down and stripped me of all my weapons.

Followed by Akame and finally Revy, I don't know why, but I usually feel naked without my weapons, but we needed Balalaika's support.

"I'd knew that you'd return." Balalaika's voice filled the room as she walked up to the three of us, she smoked her cigar and had that evil smile on her face.

"And I'm glad to be back as well, ever since that chick Jiulan decided to call herself Empress of Roanapur." I said, and she placed a picture flat on her desk as I began to look at it, it showed a man wearing a hat decorated with human teeth mostly cuspids he had long raven hair, he also had a pair of steel gray eyes and his face had been covered with scars, worse than Balalaika's.

"This is your target, they call him Hex." Balalaika said, and he looked like a drifter out of a spaghetti western movie, or like Alucard from Hellsing.

He even had a pair of western revolvers which seem like they can do some serious damage.

"And who's this fine fellow?" Balalaika asked noticing my "Brother" Takashi.

"That's my 'brother' Takashi O'Neill, and he's a member of the Irish Mob we work for." I said, and she just gave that evil smile that she was known for when she was in a war situation.

"But yet, you don't look anything alike, are you sure you're brothers?" Balalaika asked, and our bond between each other runs deep.

"We both have a bond deeper than friendship, so we decided to become brothers, sort of like how Revy calls you 'Big sis.'" I stated, and she knew now why we happen to call our bond "Brotherhood."

Takashi kept his cool and gently took Balalaika's hand as he gently kissed it showing a sign of respect to her.

"Enchente." Takashi said, being a total gentleman, and the Russian took a small drag from her cigar and let out a puff of smoke.

"It's not everyday that you're greeted by a gentleman." Balalaika said, and I just cleared my throat. "Did you want something?" She asked me as she stared her icy blue eyes at me.

"Yeah, what's our first move?" I asked, and she began to chuckle at what I just said, I was really itching for some action.

"Alright, it turns out that one of my sources has informed me that this 'Empress' has just overthrown the Italians and are using their mansion as the new palace for her royal army to gather and set up shop." Balalaika said, and I really don't care about the Italians since they have met a bittersweet end, but seeing that Jiulan is intending to take out all of her opponents, including Balalaika just made me want to take up arms.

We had a goal, it was to kill Jiulan and topple her little empire, but seeing her kind of made me think what is her connection to Akame?

"What's the plan sis?" Revy asked, and Balalaika had only goal in mind…

"Word is, she's taking over all of the operations from the Italians, and she's even using the survivors as soldiers for her cause, if we cut off the flow of money and supplies, then her little empire will fall, also try to kill the generals as well." Balalaika ordered, and without hesitation, we had a goal and now we needed to execute it.

[Now to bring in one of the powerful generals…]

Sitting in a dark room, with the flicker of a single wax candle, the top general known as Hex was cleaning his teigu, named Scythe and Willow, they're a pair of powerful revolvers, which can pierce through the toughest of armor and still kill a person.

As soon as he had both of his guns cleaned, he began to insert the human teeth as bullets, just then a portal opened and a loyal soldier came through it to collect general Hex.

"General Hex, Empress Jiulan wants to see you." The soldier said, Hex closed both of his guns and slid them into the holsters as he followed the soldier through the portal.

As soon as both men came through the portal, Jiulan had her two loyal gimps kneeling down as she sat on a throne made of solid gold, decorated with soft cushions and lots of pricey gems worth over $1 million.

"You have asked for me, Empress?" asked Hex as he kneeled down in front of the powerful woman.

"As a matter of fact, I have. There's a thorn in my side, and I need you to deal with them, his name is Roman, and he also works for someone called Balalaika. See to it that they no longer issue a threat to this new empire of ours." Jiulan ordered, and Hex just nodded knowing that this was no picnic.

"And what about Akame?" Hex asked her, and she spat on the floor.

"Kill her as well." She ordered, and Hex summoned 14 portals bringing out 14 other loyal followers of the empress who wore hoods to conceal their identities.

"I need you all to make sure that no harm becomes of our empress, any would be assassin trying to take out the empress must be shown no mercy, otherwise, I'll show you no mercy." Hex stated and the other 14 loyal followers acknowledged their general's words as they all saluted him by holding their bent arms up and nodding at him.

They all began to scatter all over Roanapur looking for us, we were standing in front of a weapons cache which formerly was under the control of the Italians, but now Jiulan has control over, and that would explain how some of the loyalists have control over the guns and how some of the empirical soldiers and mercenaries use them against us.

"What do you propose?" Akame asked, and I had to go with a kill box idea, then we could destroy the guns sending a message to Jiulan that we're here to stay and the true king...the demon king, me, has come back for his crown.

"We kill off these bastards and destroy all the guns so they are left crippled." I said and this just put a smile on Revy's face.

The outside was lightly guarded, so Akame did the honors of taking out the guards which were an embarrassment since she cut them with her Murasame and the poison of her blade did the work as they all had markings appear, and they died within a matter of seconds.

I pulled out my AR-15, Takashi had his SCAR-L carbine, and Revy had both of her sword cutlasses, Akame cut down the door with a slash of Murasame and I grabbed a pipe bomb tossed to me by Takashi as I tossed the sucker in and it exploded with a cloud of fulminated mercury.

I grabbed my MP3 player, and decided to listen to some music, my song of choice, "Hail To The King" by Avenged Sevenfold.

As the music began, I cocked the rifle and began to shoot for the fences as soldiers began to charge at us and this was like shooting fish in a barrel.

The shots didn't phase them, and this was unlike me to not hit anything, of course I'm still a little rusty since the last time I was in Roanapur...

The soldiers, mercenaries, and other loyal members of Jiulan began to shoot at us, and this caused us to run to cover so we don't get hit, Akame began to deflect the bullets with Murasame, and I hid behind a crate of guns, waiting for a chance to fight back.

(Come on, come on, come on!) I thought as the sounds of footsteps drew closer to me, and the sounds of changing mags meant the enemy were reloading their guns, I popped out of cover, and began to shoot again, this time, I scored a direct headshot on a mercenary as he dropped to the ground dead I even dropped four more with four well placed headshots and now I was getting back in the groove.

Revy had to be a glory hog and started to drop bad guys by shooting them while doing an acrobatic leap into the air and began to shoot bad guys, the bullets ripped through the men as they were killed from Revy's guns.

Takashi had his gun in hand as he began to pick off some of the guys and kept moving, the first mercenary had Takashi's gun put under his chin as Takashi pulled the trigger and blew his brains out, Takashi then pulls out a Bowie knife and tosses it at another soldier as the knife is planted into the dude's neck causing him to bleed out.

Akame finished off the survivors, and there was an evil cackle coming from somewhere…

"Now it's time for the real show to begin!" Said the hooded figure as he appeared coming out of a portal and he summoned a pair of scimitars out of a pair of flames.

"Hail to the demon king." I said, as I was ready to fight the crazy son of a bitch, so I cracked my knuckles and got ready for a fight.

"What was that?" Asked the loyalist as he placed his hand over ear, and this was where I made a stand.

"I said, 'Hail to the fucking demon king, for he has come back for his crown." I said, the loyalist shot a flame circle around me and him as we were about to commence a fight to the death.

The Loyalist grabbed his robe and removed it…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'd like to take a moment to address Scorpion, Jiulan's Teigu "Blood Piercer"

doesn't form in blood, it uses blood as a form of ammunition, and the more blood she has for it, the more power she has in that

shot and the gun can hold up to a gallon of blood, and with that, between a pint and a gallon of blood, it could rival a .357

magnum hand cannon shot. But all in all, keep those reviews coming, I still need names for the other followers of Jiulan and to

the guest that came up with General Hex, thanks, he's going to be the male equivalent of Esdeath. I'm also looking for more

faves and follows too, so more love for this is needed, also for all Akame Ga Kill fans, check out Chance Green G King's

story, Dark Watch 's a good read, I'm also planning on adding some romance and a lemon next chapter, and I hope to

get more ideas for future chapters as well, and until the next update this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of

corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. Dancing In The Inferno

Chapter 5: Dancing In The Inferno

(Opening A/N: Fellow readers, writers, and guests, I'd knew you'd come! It's time to reveal one of the 14 loyal members of Jiulan's army. His Teigu are known as the Inferno blades, basically he can cut something, and it'll be set ablaze. Plus the user can also control the heat of the fire as well. The name of this loyalist will be revealed and as promised I will do a lemon in this chapter as well, so now...let's get to the action shall we?)

The figure removed his hood to reveal a man with a flat spiky neon green mohawk with matching eyes, a smile carved into his face, no top, but he wore brown slacks and was barefoot as well, he always had a sadistic smile equivalent to the Joker, from a comic book, and he swung his teigu in circles.

"My, my, what a surprise, you're going to fight me without a teigu? That's a darn shame, you're going to die here." Said the loyalist as he charged at me and slashed my skin with several powerful and swift swipes, I began to feel my blood boil and he was laughing since he was trying to burn me from the inside.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked writhing in pain, trying to fight it.

"My dear boy, I have no name, but you can call me, 'Psychosis.' hehahahaha!" Psychosis cackled.

My body felt like a pot of boiling water since the cuts that were inflicted, my strength was draining from my body as I dropped to one knee and tried to fight it, but it was no use.

Just then a dark portal opened and I saw a Masamune katana shrouded in pitch black, then a voice called out to me.

'Take me, I will aid you in battle.' The sword whispered to me, and this was no ordinary sword, this was a rare teigu.

I reached down and grabbed the sword as the dark aura around me as I became surrounded in pitch black, I grew a pair of demon horns, bat wings, and my eyes changed from brown to blood red.

"It can't be, the Demon's Fang, the dark teigu." Psychosis said, and he tried to slash me again, but it had no effect on me.

"My turn." I said in a somewhat demonic voice, as I held out a hand and sent him flying shooting a powerful burst of dark aura and he flew out of the inferno circle he created.

But it turned out that the flames didn't harm him, and the boiling blood from the wounds that were inflicted on me, so I got down on all fours and began to crawl out of the inferno circle like a beast.

"My god, that's the first Teigu, how did Roman get a hold of it?" Akame asked out loud knowing that I'm holding the first Teigu ever created.

"So you're holding the Proto-Teigu? I have to say my boy, you're the luckiest guy to ever wield it. Hahahaha!" Psychosis laughed, I shut him up by running up to him, slamming my knee into the guy's chin and sending him flying into the ceiling as the loyalist flew right out of the building and he came back in as he began to get extremely pissed off.

"You girls better get out of here, I'll deal with this bastard." I said waiting to see if this guy was going to make a move against me.

The Inferno blades began to flame up as both Akame and Revy had to leave me behind since I had a score to settle with the loyalist.

My grip on the first Teigu tightened and the blade begged me to use it, the loyalist screamed a powerful battle cry as he swung a pair of video game like fire slashes at me, and I dodged them without any harm, and it turned out that when I crawled out of the inferno fire, I wasn't harmed at all.

I then created a circle with the Teigu as it created a void and it began to suck all of the fire into the void as the flames disappeared, I have yet to find out about this legendary Teigu or what it's abilities are.

"Hehehehe, you really are something, and now it's time for you to perish!" Psychosis cackled and said as he charged at me and I jumped onto his Teigu like shadow Link from Legend Of Zelda.

"Perish? I'm afraid you're the one who's going to perish!" The demonic voice of the Teigu said through me as I got into a samurai stance as I lobbed off the loyalist's head and the blood began to rain down on me.

The dark aura disappeared out of my body and I collapsed onto the floor, Akame and Revy came back inside, Akame checked my pulse by placing two of her fingers onto my neck, and she knew I was still alive.

[Meanwhile, with General Hex…]

Hex saw the whole fight over his crystal ball, and he called for his messenger, the messenger then kneels down on one knee and bows his head showing a sign of respect for the guy.

"You called for my general?" Asked the messenger, and Hex needed three people to deal with this situation.

"Bring me the Trinity Of Death, their services are required for this job." Hex said, and the Messenger went into the portal and a few seconds later, three portals opened as three members of Hex's inner group showed up.

A humanoid gorilla, a hunchback, and a black hooded figure showed up as they all dropped to one knee.

"You called for us master?" The three assassins asked, and Hex turned around to tell them what they needed to do.

"I have a job for you three, I need you to take out the ones who call themselves Roman, Akame, and Revy." Hex said, then the mirror on the wall began to protrude and image of Empress Jiulan.

"That won't be necessary Hex, I've sent another loyalist to see if he can kill them and bring me their heads." Jiulan said, and this just aroused the curiosity of the general.

"Who did you send milady?" Hex asked and she answered in a cool and collected tone of voice.

"Krampus." Jiulan said, and Hex knew that it's way past Christmas, and it doesn't even snow in Roanapur as well.

"I see, but milady, if I have permission to ask freely…" Hex said, and she nodded allowing her general to ask.

"Granted." Jiulan answered, and Hex had to ask the question about Krampus.

"Why are you sending Krampus to kill those who oppose us?" Hex asked, she just had an evil smirk on her face.

"I've sent Krampus out to deal with the lovebirds Roman and Akame, I believe that I have a small theory that they're going to expose themselves to the sins of each other's flesh soon enough." Jiulan said as she had a crystal ball next to her showing the inside of my apartment where I was resting.

"Very well, milady, I will wait for your good news." Hex said, as the mirror changed back to show Hex's reflection.

"What do you want us to do?" Grod asked and Hex turned his attention to the three assassins.

"I want the three of you to keep an eye on Krampus along with Roman and Akame." Hex said as the assassins all acknowledged their general's order, and they all bowed their head for confirmation.

"It shall be done at once master!" The assassins said in unison, and they all summon portals and left hex in the solitary room of his.

[Meanwhile, with Akame and your's truly…]

I was laying in bed and Akame was sitting on the foot of my bed, when I opened my eyes, I could sense a bit of doubt with Akame's heart.

"Roman, are you awake?" Akame asked and I sat up, there was something that didn't seem that it was the same about Akame.

"Yeah, I just just woke up what's wrong?" I asked, she then crawled onto me and we both shared a passionate French kiss.

"What's this for?" I asked, and I was kind of getting excited from having Akame kiss me like that and we kept our tongues in each other's mouths as we both tasted the insides of each other as I felt my shaft hardening in my denim jeans.

 **LEMON IN 3...2…1…**

As soon as she noticed that I was getting hard, she got up and pulled down her panties, was this really happening? Am I really going to do this with Akame? It was hard for me to keep my mind in one place, Akame then unzipped my pants, fondled through my boxers and she pulled out my hard shaft, she then began to lick it and she took the whole thing into her mouth, I was beginning to lose myself to the ecstasy that was between me and Akame, she was giving me a taste of the action before the main event.

She then climbed on top of me as her slit was facing me and I began to stick my slender tongue inside her as she began to moan in lustful pleasure, we both tasted one another, as we both wanted more of each other, we both began to strip until there were nothing left on our bodies, she then decided that she wanted more of me as much as I wanted more of her, so she slid my love shaft inside of her as the two of us became one person.

Akame winced in pain, but she ignored it since this was her first time doing it, so we took a few seconds for her to adjust and when she was ready, she then slowly began to thrust my shaft inside of her.

I then placed my hands on her breasts, as if they screamed "play with us," Akame then placed her hands as she began to buck up and down wildly, I never knew that she wanted to make mad love to me, but her insides feel so warm and slippery, she then came down on me as we both shared another passionate kiss.

"I never knew you wanted to do this Akame." I said, but she placed an index finger on my lips.

"Let's just enjoy this." Akame suggested and we changed positions as she laid on her back and I began to thrust inside Akame.

As I continued to thrust inside Akame, our lustful moans of pleasure were getting louder and louder, we both held hands as we enjoyed our little love making session as I looked deep into Akame's eyes, I noticed that I didn't see her, I saw a reflection of myself.

I could feel myself closing in on a powerful climax, I couldn't hold back, I needed to know if I could release inside of Akame.

"Akame, I'm about to cum, where should I release it?" I asked, and she pulled me in close and she whispered in my ear.

"Release it inside me." Akame said, and I released all of my lust inside of Akame as we broke apart and the stuff I placed inside Akame was pouring out of her.

She then placed an arm around me as I took her hand and gently kissed it, we then pulled a sheet over each other as we both enjoyed each other's company, but little did we know, there was another loyal assassin of Empress Jiulan coming for us.

The hooded figure appeared and pointed a bony blue finger to the sky as storm clouds appeared and cracks of thunder could be heard then snow began to fall from the sky as there was a sinister cackle from the hooded figure as he removed his hood, showing he had a blue face, with white eyes, hair, and a devil's beard, the hooded figure was the demon of Christmas, his name was Krampus.

He pulls out an organ grinder and plays "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town," the sound of the music and the cold temperature awoke me and Akame from our rest of sex.

We both quickly got dressed as we both quickly went outside, he had a staff that could turn anyone into a holiday based item he also had sacks to entrap us, along with the means to kill us.

"You took you're lovely time to get here." The Demon said, but there was little to nothing we could say to him.

"You do realize that Christmas is another five months away." I said and Krampus used his staff to catch me into a snowglobe.

"You bastard, let him go!" Akame shouted, and the snow globe began to fog up and I was beginning to freeze alive.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend is still alive, he's got about one hour to live before his heart freezes to death." Krampus said, and this is where the fun begins…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I wanted to add Krampus in here, since Christmas is coming around the corner, now here's a little thing

about Krampus, he's a demon who finds naughty children during christmas and takes them to hell for misbehaving, it's a part

of German folklore. And I do hope you guys enjoy this, anyway, feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are optional,

and the next chapter will be the fight with Krampus. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of

the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	6. Christmas With Krampus-Part 1

Chapter 6: Christmas With Krampus-Part 1

(Opening A/N: Okay before I start, I got a little cocky and forgot to mention that Hoodie, Igor, and Grod, the three loyal assassins of General Hex is rightfully owned by Chance Green G King since it's used in his Dark Watch Rising, also to the guest who asked if I saw the 2015 film Krampus, I've only seen the previews of it but not the whole thing, and it's almost Christmas so I decided to have a fight with the Demon of Christmas Krampus. And it turns out that Akame and I have made it on Santa's naughty list ergo, why Krampus is here, even though it's July in the story and it's almost Christmas here, I decided to do a Christmas based chapter, so without further ado, here's chapter 6!)

Frozen! Out of all the things that could happen to me, I was frozen alive, and I can't move let alone see what was going on outside.

Akame was really pissed at Krampus for capturing me and freezing me alive in a snowglobe.

"What are you trying to do by freezing Roman alive?" Akame asked, and it turned out that Krampus was portraying Jiulan as Santa Claus and she had both me, Akame, and all of our friends and allies are on Santa's naughty list.

"You're on Santa's naughty list, and for that I must place you in my sack and bring you to the depths of hell." Krampus said, and Akame charged at him with her Murasame in hand, but he blasted her with some snow magic.

Akame flew back and she could feel the coldness within her skin as she tried to fight it, but instead he used his magic to transport her and and him into a demonic version of my mind.

As soon as they were in my mind, it turned into a video game arcade from hell which was both creepy and cool at the same time.

"Well, you don't have this happen everyday, I think this is based off of one of my dreams but twisted by Krampus." I said trying to make heads or tails of what's going on here.

In the center of the arcade was a giant pentagram which allowed the players to teleport into a video game of their choice, we noticed that it worked when a pair of demons walked onto it and a flash of light sucked them into the video game of their choice.

We went over to the receptionist and he had a whole bunch of weapons, powers and other cool stuff like prizes you could win at an actual arcade.

"Can I help you?" Asked the receptionist, and I began eyeing all the prizes and there was a his and her armor upgrade which could come in useful, but the cost was 3,000 Beelzebub tickets, and we also needed Morningstar tokens to play any of the games too.

"Yeah uh, how do we get tokens to play games?" I asked he then asked me to hold out my left hand, and I did and he stamped it with an orange pentagram.

Akame had the same thing too, so we headed over to a scanner where Akame went first and a stack of tokens came out of a slot and she picked it up.

Now it was my turn, the scanner scanned the pentagram on my hand and a roll of tokens came out of the slot, I picked up the roll and opened it, pulling out a single Morningstar token.

The token had a picture of what looks like Satan's head within a pentagram, and now we needed to find out which game Krampus wants us to play, and there was one game in the arcade that just stuck out like a sore thumb, "Christmas With Krampus."

On the side of the machine was an arcade style gun and a sword, I took the gun, and Akame took the sword, the screen showed a bunch of holiday based demons charging at the screen and getting shot along with slashed, the screen also read _Insert Coin(S)._

So Akame and I both inserted a single token and pressed start for two players, then we took the arcade weapons to the pentagram in the middle of the arcade, where a white light surrounded us and we were transported to the game.

It started out white, and soon after there was a road, with a bunch of Christmas like houses and Christmas decorations all around.

In the sky, a red sleigh with Santa Claus and reindeer flew above, but someone shot a missile at Santa, blowing the poor guy out of the sky and sent him crashing into a nearby graveyard.

 **CHRISTMAS WITH KRAMPUS: START**

Just then, our arcade weapons became real and I was holding a real working SPAS-12 semi automatic shotgun and Akame had a working katana as well, but Krampus decided to appear in the form of a hologram…

"Greetings to the both of you, I knew that Roman here has an affinity for arcades and video games, so I decided to test your ability to survive in a video game simulation." Krampus said, and the ground began to shake and crack as demons with ugly ass Christmas sweaters, how tacky can you get with that, and I knew right then and there that this was going to be an all out Christmas based shooter, which was fine by me, I was in need of some nostalgia, the last time I was at an arcade was when I was 14, and I really enjoyed every moment of it.

One demon charged at me and I fired a single blast at it's chest and it flew back a good three feet.

Just then we heard an incantation being spoken in Latin being chanted from the cemetery and we needed to go there, but something tells me that the first boss of the level is going to be there.

Akame drew her sword and cut down a total of five demons as their blood and guts flew all over the place with the blood staining all over sword wielder.

So we went deeper into the city and there were some flying succubi overhead, and they had their tits out since they like to bear it all for the game.

Akame placed a hand over my eyes trying to protect my virgin eyes, but I've seen both Akame and Revy naked for christ's sake, and I knew that these succubi might be tempting, but they're created by the hand of Krampus and they're also just video game characters, the succubi then began to fly in the air as they saw us and tried to attack us.

Akame then used her sword to cut down the charging succubi, and it seems that this was a little too quiet for my taste, then demonic souls came out of the ground as they begin to possess some snowmen, the demon snowmen began to make snowballs which were frag grenades, I then aimed the shotgun at the grenades and shot them before in mid air causing them to explode prematurely before they did any damage to either me or Akame.

"Oh great, demons are possessing Olaf." I said sarcastically, but the demon snowmen began to surround Akame, but my precious Akame kept her cool and slashed through the snowmen as the demon spirits began to seep into the ground looking for payback.

Now we needed to keep on moving and we headed towards our objective, the entrance to the cemetery was being blocked by demonic minions with ugly Christmas sweaters, Succubi, even possessed snowmen and elves armed with sharp knives were preventing us from clearing the first level.

"Any ideas?" Akame asked and I saw a present that screamed possible power up or could be a trap, I pointed to the present that sat there and there were three demon elves blocking it.

"You want the present, you can't have it because you're on Santa's naughty list." the elf in front said with a demonic voice.

So I loaded some incendiary shells into the shotgun and fired a single shot setting the poor bastard ablaze.

"And I could give two fucks and a toothless blowjob what you cock bites think, if I'm on Santa's naughty list or not." I said as I blew the other two to hell as I did the first one two seconds ago.

As soon as I got possession of the gift, it opened up and turned into a raging juggernaut power up, the power up got absorbed into my body and it caused me to grow massive muscles and I felt like I was on steroids and I began to plow through by running through the monsters that blocked our path as they were moved down by a ten second roid rage I had gotten, and after all the demons were destroyed, I went back to normal, as soon as the way opened up, we went into the cemetery and saw the disaster that was Santa's sleigh, presents all over the place, the reindeer were all injured or dead, kind of hard to tell, and there was one that was missing, Rudolph.

Just then, my worst fears came to light, Rudolph has become a 10 foot tall demonic reindeer with blood red eyes, a pentagram on the nose, and razor sharp teeth in his mouth, this is not the Rudolph we all knew and loved, this was an abomination of a childhood gone wrong.

Rudolph Roared a beastly roar as his nose began to glow and a health bar appeared, it seems that Rudolph is now our first boss, and like all bosses in video games, that had to have a least one or two weak spots, the nose was a dead give away, but there was something on his neck.

It was where Rudolph was made into a demon and it marked where we needed to kill him, and I kind of felt a small amount of guilt knowing that I have to kill the most beloved reindeer of Santa's troupe.

 **Fourth Wall Break in 3...2...1…**

 _Well guys, I kind of hate to say this, but I'm going to have to euthanize poor Rudolph and it's not out of hate or anything, this is more out of mercy to the poor guy._

Rudolph charged his nose and emitted a powerful laser beam which caused a huge line in the ground to form.

Both Akame and I were shocked to see what has become of this beloved reindeer, but I got grabbed by Rudolph and it took me for a ride, as he flew up into the air and had me in his mouth.

As soon as Rudolph got high enough, he tossed me into the air and I began to spin and fall really fast.

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIIITCH!" I screamed as I fell and spun, and I was really scared of falling, and you know how they say it's not the fall you should be afraid of, it's the sudden stop at the bottom?

Well, you're right about that, as soon as I came down, I landed on a piece of broken gate and had the sharp point go through my chest causing me to lose a life, so I depixeled and repixeled back into the game.

"Are you alright?" Akame asked as she ran up to me, it turned out that I just lost a life, and now I'm down to two, luckily Akame had three.

"I just died, and now I'm back again, if we ever get out of here, make sure I get a parachute if we ever go skydiving." I said, I mean I had to go through one of my greatest fears, and I usually hate having falling dreams, that's where my fear of falling came from.

Rudolph roared a beastly roar and it screamed, shoot the nose and do some damage to the deer, as soon as I fire a shot, it turned out that the nose was shielded, and there was a demonic priest protecting Rudolph, but Akame decapitated the priest as the shield broke and I fired another shot and this stunned the giant reindeer, and the spot on the back of the neck began to glow.

"Akame, slash the neck, it's the only way to kill him!" I shouted and Akame with one powerful slash decapitated Rudolph and his original spirit came out of his formerly demonic possessed body.

"Thank you for freeing me, now I can rest in peace." Rudolph's spirit said, as it began to go into the heavens above.

"Nicely done, but this is only the beginning my friends, you still have a way's to go before you have a chance to defeat me, you need to beat four other minions of mine before we could meet face to face." Krampus said licking his lips, my patience for this bastard was running dry.

"Do we get some sort of compensation?" I asked and there was an RPG rocket launcher for me to add to my arsenal, I picked it up and Akame got a jewel to add to her katana, and now it was time to go to level two.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Hey guys, demon here, this is a special Christmas/Holiday gift for you, for those who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy

Holidays, but those who do, Merry Christmas, I do regret killing off Rudolph, but it was due to Krampus. The arcade idea is

based off of my dreams along with me being tossed into the air and falling. But feel free to leave a review, maybe a fave or a

follow, and I wish you all peace on earth and goodwill towards all men. Keep the love coming guys, and until the next chapter

this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	7. Christmas With Krampus-Part 2

Chapter 7: Christmas With Krampus-Part 2

(Opening A/N: Okay, so we just defeated Rudolph, and it turns out that this is just the beginning of Krampus' gauntlet, so we need as in Akame and I need to step up our A game and since Christmas is coming around we needed to defeat Krampus before my heart freezes, I die, and we become trapped in my head forever, but it turns out we're getting new players to join us on our conquest to vanquish Santa's demon Krampus, my brother Takashi *Minor note, he's HOTD Takashi but making him more Irish as well, and he's older with a five o'clock shadow* and the other flame of mine, Revy. As it turns out, time is not on our side, the effects of Krampus' ice are taking a toll on my body and we need to defeat the minions so we can free me from this nightmare, but I still have to get my teigu, Demon's fang which is in Krampus' hands. There's no telling what might happen with that sword. And before I start the chapter, let me share this following canto of Dante's Inferno: "Through me, lies the great city of woe, through me, lies the path to everlasting pain, abandon all hope, ye who enter here. Enjoy!)

My heart felt like someone was stabbing ice needles into it, the pain was unbearable for me, I dropped to one knee as I tried to fight the pain, but it was no use.

Akame then ran over to me as she helped me up off the ground and she knew I was in pain.

"Roman, are you alright?" Akame asked, it seems it's been five minutes since I was frozen alive.

"We need to defeat Krampus as soon as possible, otherwise, I'll be frozen alive." I said, and Akame knew that time was not on our side, we had 55 more minutes before my expiration date, and we were to be trapped in here, as soon as level two came, which was a big top circus, both Takashi and Revy came pixelated into the game.

"What the hell are we doing here?!" Asked Revy, it turned out she too got zapped inside the game which was inside my mind.

"Is this inside your mind Roman?" Takashi asked, and I just nodded yes, we were all trapped inside my head and forced to play this game in able to escape, also if I die, then we're all trapped in here forever." I stated, and Takashi had a carbine assault rifle and Revy had her twin pistols.

"How did you beat level one?" Takashi asked, and it was kind of a hard issue to talk about when you had to kill the most beloved reindeer of Santa's.

"I had to kill Rudolph, some demon turned him into a demonic beast and he tried to kill us." I answered, and Takashi understood, but the pain in my chest got worse and I could see my breath when I exhale.

"Dude, we need to kill Krampus if we're ever going to get you back to normal." Takashi said, I knew for a fact that my brother was right.

I'm not going to die here and leave Akame, Revy, Balalaika, and all the others to fight off Jiulan and her troupe of elite killers, and this might be the best time to say these two words.

"Game on." I said, and with those two words, Takashi helped me up and the pain began to fade instead of getting worse.

 **Christmas With Krampus-Level 2: Start!**

A demon clown came out of nowhere and began to toss acid filled pies at Takashi as he began to shoot the pies out of the air, the clown had both my pistols Crimson and Splatter.

So I grabbed both of my pistols from the pie throwing clown and blasted it with a pair of bullets to the face taking out it's eyes.

The bullets went through the back of the clown's head and the clown dropped like a sack of potatoes, the clown's blood began to stream towards the center of the circus tent, and out of the blue, there was a giant box with a crank handle.

The crank handle turned as it played "Pop goes the weasel," as soon as it got to the end of the song, a giant demonic Jack in the box clown popped out and jumped out of the tent.

"Catch me if you can!" said the giant Jack in the box as it jumped out of the high top and began to head away from us, then the circus began to collapse and there was a Kawasaki sports bike and a military humvee with a mounted machine gun on it, the bike could be able to fit two people on it and the humvee could have one driving and the other gunning.

"So how do you want to play this, two of us going in the humvee and the other two on the bike?" Takashi asked, and I had no alternative, so I nodded at Takashi's suggestion but the pain in my heart was getting worse.

I then began to cough up blood and they formed into ice b.b.'s, my condition was getting worse.

Akame pulled out a needle and jabbed it into my back as it the heated liquid went into my body and the pain just stopped and the liquid began to warm my heart.

"Alright, Takashi, you and Revy go in the humvee, Akame and I will take the bike." I said, Takashi then walks over to Akame and places his right hand onto her forehead, then a binary code of ones and zeros began to pass through his hand as it contained how to ride a motorbike properly.

Akame had her eyes shut so she could be able to understand how to ride it and how the bike works as well.

I could ride the bike properly, but due to the issues with the ice in my chest, it's going to be a bit of an issue.

So with Akame knowing how to properly handle a bike, Akame got onto it, a helmet pixeled over her head as she started the bike flawlessly, as I got in back of her, Takashi handed me an MP5K submachine gun and a helmet pixeled over my head as well.

Akame then revved the motor of the bike as we began to head forward on our journey to defeat another one of Krampus' minions was about to begin, just then, some weird looking vehicles began to appear onto the highway as we were going 75 miles an hour on the dry asphalt which was a little odd for me, since most sports bikes can't be trusted with slippery road especially during winter, but this was a dry road and we were going really fast too I gripped Akame tight but not enough to hurt her and she saw the car with demonic Mafia men coming out of a black sedan and they had us in their sights.

So I pulled out the MP5K submachine gun and began to shoot the tires causing the car to flip and explode, more cars began to follow us, there was a broke down vehicle carrier that would look to be used as a sturdy jump, Akame revved the bike and went up the jump as we flew through the air and experienced a few seconds of my little fear AKA basophobia.

Just as we landed onto a sidewalk below us, Akame sped into the city which looked exactly like New York but a hellish version, and there were more cars following us.

The cars then began to follow us, and out of nowhere, we come into an intersection, and a tanker truck comes out as we slide under the tank, the cars then try to stop but they collided with the tank as it exploded, and we kept speeding deep into the heart of the city.

Akame then had the bike heading for the tunnel, as soon as we entered it, the tunnel turned into a giant mouth which chowed down when we entered it, the cars then entered another tunnel as we began to keep a steady pace as we began to go deeper into the tunnels, the cars began to catch up. I got off the bike for a few seconds and had the RPG rocket launcher armed at the incoming cars.

"Fire in the hole!" I shouted as I shot a single rocket at the cars and they caused a chain reaction of cars being destroyed.

I had six more rockets to use, but one of them had the Boss' name on it, and I was hoping to use it for the current level boss, I got back onto the bike putting my hands on Akame's stomach like before, and she revved the bike, burned rubber, then went deeper into the tunnel.

As soon as we exited, it turned out we entered what looked like Time Square of New York, the Jack in the box was sitting there, the serum wore off and the pain was coming back, but I had to fight it, Krampus might have the upper hand here, but I'm not going to let him win.

Revy and Takashi showed up as Takashi was driving and Revy was on the turret, I bet that they must've destroyed a few bad guys along the way.

Just then, a bunch of demons began to encircle us as they cheered for the carnage that was about to unfold in front of us, but I needed to focus on the fight so we can get our hands on Krampus and we can try to eliminate that bitch Jiulan.

This meant no turning back, we needed to kill the Jack in the box to move on, just then, the crank handle began to turn and the dreaded "Pop goes the weasel" starts playing, I had my MP5K SMG aimed at the box, waiting for the clown to pop out so I could waste it.

The Clown popped out and I began to place a flurry of bullets onto the clown's face, it did some decent damage, the clown then grabbed Akame as the bike began to topple, but thanks to my quick reflexes, I grabbed the handlebars quickly in able to keep the bike steady.

The demons begin to surround me as I did a donut with the bike causing the enemies to fly in different directions, it was good to be in control again!

The pain of the ice in my heart still hurt but I was also having a massive spike of adrenaline, which made me ignore the pain.

Akame tried to fight the grip of the clown, she even tried to slash it but to no avail, Revy then aimed the gun at the clown and began to spin the turret in able to shoot it.

The bullets began to hail onto the clown as it began to whittle down its health, Akame then slashed herself free as she ran back over to the bike and slashed the demons who blocked her path.

I slid back so she could be able to take control of the bike again and with that being said, she revved the bike yet again, but she had a secret weapon we could use, a single hand grenade.

The clown roared, which presented an opportunity for Akame to throw the grenade into the clown's mouth she did, and the grenade exploded causing major damage to the clown.

The clown was on the ropes, but he was going back in the box in able to heal itself, but not if I had anything to say about it!

I got off the bike, ran over to the crank and using all of my available strength, I turned the crank playing the song, finally the clown popped out and I switched over to my rocket launcher…

"Smile pretty you son of a bitch." I said as I fired a rocket and killed the clown, pieces of the clown scattered all over the place, and level two was a success!

"Rest in pieces, son of a cocksucker!" Takashi said with a smile on his face, he knew that we just got through another level and now we were introduced to some new weapons, I got a .50 caliber anti tank rifle, Akame got another sword in case she lost her original, Takashi got a PKM light machine gun, and Revy got a fully automated Beretta M9, just then, Krampus' image appeared.

"Congrats! You have passed level 2, but the next one won't be so easy!" Krampus said as he cackled.

"We'll just wait and see won't we…" I said, and the area just changed to white and the bike and Humvee stayed though.

Level 3 here we come…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Here's another fight for you guys, and this fight with Krampus has almost reached the halfway point, and I'm going to

do three on foot levels and three vehicle levels, I'm looking forward to the next fight so you might have to keep your eyes

peeled for the next one, I'm keeping the next three bosses a secret let alone a surprise, so feel free to leave a review, faves and

follows are still optional, and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses,

BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	8. Christmas With Krampus-Part 3

Chapter 8: Christmas With Krampus-Part 3

(Opening A/N: So, How's everyone's Christmas? Mine was really good, and I got some good presents, but I also had to work as well, can't complain there...Now it's time to go and bring in some more characters to help us with our fight, one of which is going to be a werewolf, and a very close friend to both me and Takashi. And now we need to hunker down and defeat another boss being controlled by the evil Krampus, and this time we're going to granny's house for a christmas fight. And without further ado...here's another chapter.)

The world began to digitalize after Akame and I got on the bike and Revy along with Takashi got into the humvee, we kept heading down the road that laid before us.

 **Christmas With Krampus-Level 3: Start!**

My condition was getting worse, the wind around me was beginning to feel like syringes piercing through my skin, I then toppled off of the bike and began to eat asphalt.

Another life was lost as I repixeled back on the bike with Akame, it's been quarter of an hour since I was frozen alive, my skin was pale white making me look like a ghost, we came across a sign with a vehicle having a red circle with a slash through it showing, "No vehicles beyond this point." Akame then stops in front of the sign and flips the kickstand down. Just then, we were joined by three new players, Rock, Eda, and our werewolf friend Jesse.

Jesse had black fur, yellow eyes, and he also wore boots with a pair of blue denim jeans and a brown belt, Jesse then came up to me and he noticed that my condition was getting worse.

"Roman, you don't look so good, we need to get you to somewhere warm so we can find out how to fight the freezing effect of Krampus' power." Jesse said, just then, I saw a figure with pink hair in the form of pigtails and she had a very funky looking gun pointing to the right.

"Is it just my imagination, or can anyone else see that pink haired girl pointing to the right?" I asked, Akame knew who I was talking about.

"Was this pink haired girl carrying a weapon and did she have her hair in pigtails?" Akame asked, I gently nodded as I pointed in the direction where I last saw her.

"She was over there, and she was pointing to the right." I said, Akame knew who I was talking about as she said her name.

"I see Mine is trying to guide us to where we need to go." Akame said, it turned out that the pink haired girl's name was Mine.

Jesse took my arm and wrapped it around the back of his neck, we then began to head in the direction of the spirit of Mine was pointing, but we had to keep our heads on a swivel here, who know's what might pop out and try to kill us.

And it turned out that we were right, there was a pack of rabid possessed wolves with pentagrams on their heads coming out of the shadows, we watched the foam begin to form out of their mouths, Jesse grabbed his M1911 Colt .45 and shot the rabid wolf as more came out of the shadows.

When one lunged at me and Jesse, I had the shotgun in my left hand, took aim at the wolf, and fired a powerful buckshot at the wolf killing it.

"I'm still surprised that you can still fight." The werewolf said, and I needed to protect what was precious to me.

"I'm not going to die here, and we're all going to make it out one way or another." I said confidently, Jesse had to acknowledge that we need to get to Krampus and defeat him if we need to get out of here, one's mind is the worst place to be.

Then it turned out there were demonic lumberjacks coming at us, and they were armed with axes and chainsaws.

 **Another Fourth Wall Break in 3...2...1…**

 _Seriously? Demonic lumberjacks? Is there no low Krampus won't stoop to? I mean, killing off an evil jack in the box was fun, along with killing Rudolph; which I totally regret, but right now, I'm close to kicking the bucket, and it's only been 15 minutes since I was frozen alive, but now I need to find someplace warm before my condition gets worse, I mean, it could be Yukon Cornelius we could be fighting against for christ's sake._

One lumberjack charged at Jesse and he pulls out a gold plated M1911 Colt .45 as he aims it at the enemy and squeezes the trigger sending a bullet through the demon's head killing it.

Then a group of

Rock had a .44 Magnum revolver almost like the one dutch uses, so he aimed the pistol at the charging lumberjacks and fired three flawless shots, since they pierced through the guy, the bullets killed the demon in an instant.

"Nice shooting, padre!" I said, Rock if you haven't remember has become a priest of the rip off church, also Eda taught him how to use guns.

"Thanks." replied Rock, he spun his .44 around looking for more bad guys to shoot, luckily there were four high flying succubi overhead looking to do damage to us, Eda pulls out her Glock and begins shooting down the demonic women, her bullets were placed into the as they fell to the ground, she must've wasted half a clip on those succubi.

Just then, we came across a cabin, which looked like something out of the Evil Dead series, where's Ash when you need him most, I mean he could seriously kick ass in this.

We managed to get inside, and Jesse began to light a fire in the fireplace, the crackle of the logs began to heat me up, but when I looked into the fire, a vortex opens up, and we got transported to another place, this time it was a bigger house, looks like a grandmother's house, and there was a sweet elderly woman and she turned around to us and she was cooking something that smelled really good.

Akame grabbed a blanket and wrapped both herself and me in it as she wrapped her body onto mine in hopes of getting me warm.

Luckily it was working since Akame's body heat was radiating from her and into my body.

Not long after, an apparition of Ma appeared, and she was really worried since her mother senses kicked in.

"Akame, can you hear me lass?" Ma asked and Akame nodded as she saw that Ma was worried about us.

"I can hear you, what's going on?" Akame asked, Ma had a worried look on her face since her motherly instincts kicked in, so she meditated her spirit to us in hopes to see if she can have Akame help me with my condition.

"I have a certain sixth sense when one of the boys is in trouble, who's being hurt right now?" Ma asked, Akame temporarily removed the blanket to show the damage that was inflicted on me.

"It's Roman, Krampus has frozen him alive and he's been making him sick and trying to kill him off so he won't be able to fight, but he's been trying to fight back making his condition worse." Akame said to the spiritual image of Ma, she then had the procedure of how to reverse the effects of the damage inflicted.

"Listen to me lass, I need you to place your hand onto his back and repeat these words after me." Ma said, as Akame lifted the back of my shirt exposing the back tattoo of a dragon I had, she then placed her hand onto the center of my back, and both Ma and Akame both chanted a Gaelic incantation of healing together, just then, a green aura began to emit from Akame's hand as all the damage that was inflicted onto me began to disappear as I regained the original color of my skin and I felt like a new man, but it turned out that the granny was the next boss, she noticed Akame using one of Ma's healing spells and she thought it was witchcraft.

"Sorcery!" said the Granny in a demonic voice, she then turned into a bugling demon as horns came out of her head, the house turned into a vortex of fire, this just screamed boss battle, be prepared to fight.

The granny demon grabbed two cookies and tossed them at Jesse and Takashi, the cookies turned into circular sawblades as they decapitated both the Werewolf and my older brother as both of their heads dropped to the ground and they both repixeled back to life.

"That is one mean granny!" They both said in unison, I mean getting decapitated by a video game boss, that's pretty sucky if you ask me, she tried to toss a cookie at me, but I shot that sucker out of the sky before it had a chance to reach me.

"What's the matter? Don't like my cookies? I made them with lots of love." Said the demonic granny, but I knew for a fact, she just decapitated both Jesse and Takashi and for that, I won't forgive her for doing such a thing.

"Look, you just decapitated my brother, along with my best friend, now you're saying that one of my two girlfriends is committing witchcraft? What the fuck is wrong with you, you shit for brains, demon reject?" I asked, and there was a giant tick mark on Revy's forehead as I made the statement that she was one of my two girlfriends.

"Seriously? You're considering me one of your two girlfriends?! Since when did you start dating that red eyed bitch?!" Revy snapped, best not to get on her bad side.

"*Sigh* Alright, we went all the way earlier, shortly before Krampus froze me alive like a TV dinner." I said, and Revy charged over to me as she grip my throat tight, boy did I miss this pain, she then pointed her Sword Cutlass straight at my crotch with the intent to shoot me there.

"Who the fuck do you think you fucking are sleeping with another fucking woman?!" Revy barked, and that's when she brought me in for a kiss.

"Well, if you're done bitching, maybe let's get to kicking ass and try to get the hell out of here." I said, and Revy releases my throat and she pulls out her other Sword Cutlass as we tried to figure out where the demon's weak spots are, but it turned out that the weak spot was the oven she used, and if we could destroy that, then might have a chance of weakening her.

She then stepped in front of the oven trying to play goalie and we were playing a game of indoor soccer.

"The turkey isn't done yet." The demonic granny said, Takashi tosses a pipe bomb and a lighter to me as I lit the pipe bomb fuse, we scattered all over the place trying to confuse the demonic boss, I then ran for the oven and tossed the pipe bomb into it.

The bomb explodes and the turkey inside of it begins to burn, I then noticed on the mantle was my AR-15 carbine screaming "Use me, Damn it!" And I couldn't resist, Akame beat me to the punch by going towards the mantle and she tosses the gun over to me.

"Hello, beautiful! Let's kick some fucking ass!" I said as I cocked the rifle, the demon granny began to speak in a demonic tongue as flames began to shoot up from the ground summoning demonic lumberjacks and other demons to do her bidding.

We began to shoot and slash through the hordes of demon, and the good news was, it was draining the boss of her energy when we began to shoot the underlings.

"You're all going to burn in hell for hurting an elderly woman!" Sneered the demon granny, I then pulled out the .50 caliber anti-tank rifle and aimed for her forehead.

"I know I am, but can I ask you of a small favor, would you make sure you save a spot by the fire for me?" I asked as I squeezed the trigger and placed a powerful bullet right through the demon's head, killing it instantly.

The house went back to normal as the third boss was finally defeated, Takashi and Jesse were laughing, and I was curious about what they were laughing at.

"You might want to take a look up, Roman, an old Christmas tradition." Jesse said and to my surprise, I was next to both Akame and Revy, and I was standing under mistletoe.

Well it was tradition, so I shared a kiss with Akame first, the taste of her kiss was really sweet, and now it was Revy's turn, and when I kissed her, she slugged me in the gut with her fist, I found myself on my knees about to throw up.

"That was just a freebie, next one's gonna cost you." Revy spat, and I knew for a fact she still had a sense of love in her, even though she is a bitter woman.

"Are you alright Roman?" Akame asked, I'll live, she didn't slug me too hard.

"I'll be fine, I still think she needs some time to adjust." I said, but Akame still steamed at Revy went over to her and bitch slapped her across her face.

Revy then drew her Sword Cutlass and Akame drew her sword, I had to play the fucking peacekeeper between the girls again, I then did the same thing as I did when they first met, I held my hands out to the sides between the girls and they just stopped.

"Look, I know you're trying to kill each other right now, but can we save it for after we get the hell out of here, I mean we only have 35 minutes left before my my heart freezes, I die, and we all get trapped in here, Revy I know you're still pissed at me for what I did a few years ago, and I just wanted to say, I still love you. Even though you don't feel the same, I've always wanted to date two women at the same time, ergo, why Akame came into my life." I said, and Akame sheathed her sword, she came up to me, and she kissed me again.

Revy then got more pissed as she grabbed me by the neck and forced her tongue into my mouth.

"Oh Jesus!" Cursed Takashi, he knew that it was going to be a long hard battle, we then got more presents, I got a minigun, Akame got a speed enhancement orb, Revy got a M4 carbine, Jesse got a MAC-10 SMG, Eda got a M-60 machine gun, Rock got a bazooka with guided rockets, Takashi got a UMP .45 SMG. And now it was time to go to level four!

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter and it turns out 2016 is coming to a close, and out that 2017 is coming in, but, I'm still calling this far from done. And I've just came up with a new loyalist for Jiulan's army, and it turns out it's a girly-boy necromancer, I still haven't come up with a name for him, but I'll leave that up to you guys, and I'll fill you in more about our little necromancer antagonist, but first, I was listening to a radio talk show called "Ground Zero" which talked about paranormal stuff, and they were talking about Krampus and all of these other mythical demons, and it turns out werewolves are not only affiliated with Halloween, they're also affiliated with Christmas as well, and Romanian legend has it, those who conceive or give birth on Christmas, their baby will be cursed as a werewolf, that's what I heard, also I had no idea about it when I added Jesse into my story, I mean it was originally based off of Wolfy from Chance Green G King's "Von Vs Life." But I'm glad I added Jesse in there.

So feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are still optional, and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the

commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	9. Christmas With Krmapus-Part 4

Chapter 9: Christmas With Krampus-Part 4

(Opening A/N: Woo-hoo! 2017 Baby! This is awesome, and I'm pushing full steam ahead for this chapter, and now it's time to bring in the ship that we all know and love, The Black Lagoon. And we're going to be having an all out sea battle with lots of ships and guns in this along with more action, and this arc is going into over overhaul ladies and gentlemen, best to start 2017 with a fucking bang if you ask me, and if you're wondering when Akame and Revy are going to get along, that's a good question, when Revy doesn't beat me up in front of her and she acknowledges her as an ally is an answer I can come up with, but I could come up with something better if you want. And as for the chapter, all I gotta say is this, "Hold on to your lugnuts, it's tiiiiime for an overhaul!" I hope you enjoy this next chapter!)

We're so close to getting our hands on Krampus, but we don't know what to do next, just then, we got two players joining us, Dutch and Benny, this time we were digitized into a harbor at night and there she was, the Black Lagoon.

"Hello beautiful!" I said as I jumped onto the torpedo boat, it's been at least six years since I last rode in the Black Lagoon.

Like a little kid, I was the first to climb aboard, followed by the captain, which is Dutch and all the others.

"It seems Roman's like a little kid and this is his piece of candy." Dutch observed, and that was when I whipped out the anti tank rifle.

"Let's just get the fuck going Dutch." Revy said, as she and the others all climbed aboard, Dutch started the boat and it roared to life, as soon as we were ready to go, the boat roared out to the open sea.

 **Christmas With Krampus-Level 4:Start!**

I then aimed the rifle at the moon thinking it's a stupid idea to do and I decided to try it and see what kind of reaction I could get, I aimed the scope of the rifle at the moon, which I know is virtually impossible, but let's do it for shits and giggles...As soon as I had the moon in my sights, I squeezed the trigger and fired a single shot, the moon just broke like a glass window, the werewolf then came out seeing the damage that I inflicted on the moon.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Jesse snapped, he knew that the moon just broke and it was reassembled like nothing ever happened.

And to my surprise, the moon changed to blood red, and had some weird language written on it, it looked like a Sumerian text and I swore, it seems Krampus is in possession of the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, (Book of the dead.) Just then, we heard a demonic voice chanting in Sumerian.

Just then a bunch of ships with demons on them began to follow us, now this is where the fun begins…

Rock came out with a 12 gauge pump action Remington shotgun along with me Benelli M4, he tosses my shotgun to me and I began to load shells into the gun.

"Steady your heart, and let god guide your soul." Rock said being the so called man of the cloth.

"Amen to that, padre." I replied as we bumped fists, just then, the demon pirates began to pull up beside us, Rock had a China Lake grenade launcher and he began to pop the first boat that was about to ram us from behind.

"Goddamnit! I'm not letting those guys have all the fun!" Revy said as she, Akame, Takashi, Eda and Jesse decided to join the fight.

One boat pulled up right next to us and I was the first to see if I can destroy it, which was no problem at all, my heart began to pound against my chest followed by a kick of adrenaline, with my shotgun in hand, the demons popped out and tried to attack me, I simply countered by slamming the shotgun into the demon that was closest to me, followed by putting the barrel into the demon's mouth, finally pulling the trigger, the demon's head was destroyed as the blood and brain matter hit my face.

Luckily, the splatter missed my glasses and I wore the blood as if it was war paint, the demons began to lunge at me, but I simply dodged them and retaliated with shotgun blasts and they all scattered and a few corpses fell into the ocean getting devoured by whatever lurked below ate them.

Akame cut down a bunch of demons flawlessly on her ship, I could only watch in mesmerization as she used her sword to kill the enemy that laid in front of her.

But I needed to keep my attention on the enemies that surrounded me, and make sure that I don't die for either Revy or Akame's sake, I mean I'm down to my last life meaning if I die here, then I'd better get another coin ready to fight, otherwise it's game over and Jiulan along with Krampus and the other loyalists wins.

Takashi had a rifle in his hands killing off a subtle amount of demons, and the numbers began to shrink, this was a total bore, but luck as it seemed to smile on us, more ships along with a big battleship came out of the fog, and this just put a smile right on my face!

"Oh, hells yeah." I said, I was looking for more of a challenge, and it seems that my wish has been officially granted.

(Hmm, where to start?) I thought to myself, and there was only one thing to do, take out all of the peons and focus on the big bastard last.

Another ship came up and they had a mounted grenade launcher on the back, so I jumped over to the next ship before the grenade hit the boat causing it to explode then it began sinking into the ocean.

The demons were armed with swords, and I switched over to my Armalite AR-15 carbine, the demons leaped at me as I used my gun-fu abilities and sent a flurry of 5.56 mm rounds through the bad guys killing them with well placed torso shots and then collapsed and bled on the deck, one demon was still breathing, and in my book, that's not good enough, the demon shook his head no and I pointed the barrel of the rifle at the demon's face.

"Please, I beg of you, have mercy." The demon pleaded, but I have no mercy to give.

"God has mercy, I don't." I sneered as I pulled the trigger and fired a single bullet into the demon's head killing him.

It seemed kind of odd that a demon wanted mercy for killing him, but the grenade launcher was screaming for me, and I could hear it.

 _Roman, use me!_

 **Fourth Wall Break in 3...2...1…**

 _Okay, I gotta admit, this right here is screaming my name to use it, would you have second thoughts about it? Neither would I._

As soon as I mounted up on the grenade launcher, I took aim at the nearest ship that look like it was going to ram me, I fired an explosive shell and the boat blew up into a wrecked inferno, and my god it was a beautiful sight, I mean it's like a fireworks show during the fourth of July.

Revy saw me having a blast sending ships to a watery grave and their passengers on a one way trip to Davy Jones' Locker.

"Welcome to the jungle, motherfuckers! Whoo!" I shouted as the ships began to sink into the ocean joining their brethren in the depths of hell where they belong.

Just then, the big ship had some mounted guns pointing right at us, and they began to shoot the ships, one of the bullets ripped through me and I now have lost my last life, I pulled out a Morningstar token and sacrificed it into a nearby token slot reviving me with three new healths and more of an ass kicking waiting to be unleashed.

When I respawned, I was on the big ass battleship and it was where everyone else decided to make this into a corpse ship, we all had our battle instruments ready, an alarm sounded meaning they knew we were coming and Jesse opened the door, on the other side the hull was filled with demons armed with guns and swords.

Jesse pulls out his M1911 Colt .45 and says this, "Let's kick some fucking ass!"

I had my Armalite AR-15 reloaded as the demons began to charge at us, Revy was geared up as she began to run into the crowd.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Revy yelled as she began to shoot her sword cutlasses, corpses of the demons began to litter the ground, and I was getting pissed off that she was hogging the kill count.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us!" I shouted, and the demons shot Revy and she just wasted a life, she then respawned back behind the door with the rest of us.

Just then, the water began to cause some waves and the waves began to shake the ship, thank god no one aboard is seasick, and out of the distance, a giant nutcracker came out of the water and it opened it's mouth roaring like Godzilla.

 **Another fourth wall break…**

 _Really? A Nutcracker imitating Godzilla? Is there no low Krampus won't stoop to? I mean we've got a knock off of Godzilla as a nutcracker._

"Who are you talking to?" Rock asked, and I point straight at the fourth wall, and Rock realizes that I was addressing you guys, the readers.

"Anybody got any bright idea?" I asked, and Jesse was heading to the bridge to see if there was anything useful.

Just then Jesse began to hack into the database of the ship's cargo, and he began to flash his pearly whites when he saw the ship carrying a fucking nuclear missile.

"Hey guys, this ship, has a nuke!" Jesse said as he pulled a .45 on the captain and he pops a single bullet into the captain's head.

Did my ears just fucking deceive me? I think I just heard Jesse say that the ship was carrying a nuke.

Nutcracker-Zilla picked up an enemy ship and chomped down on it, then the big Christmas decoration began to charge up an energy blast as the powerful beam began to cut through the boats and I got control of one of the guns as I tried to find a weak spot on the enemy, Nutcracker-Zilla roared and I saw a pentagram in it's mouth, I took aim and fired a stream of bullets into it's mouth causing so much damage.

"Nice shot!" Takashi said as he placed a hand on my shoulder patting it, and it seems that it stunned the boss, and Revy launched a ballistic rocket at the boss causing massive damage.

"Fire in the hole!" Revy shouted as the missile flew into the enemy as it left a small amount of health for our big enemy.

Now it seems that the boss is on the ropes, and it was time to launch the nuke before the boss has a chance to recover and come after us, we've only got one shot at this, and we really need to make this one count!

Jesse and I primed the nuke, and as soon as the board was lit green, it was time to dish out a big ass bowl of ass whooping.

"Revy, would you do the honors?" I asked, and she acted like a little kid being given her favorite Christmas present, she then had her index finger on the launch button, she then pushes the button and sends the nuke into the giant nutcracker causing it to explode and obliterate with a nuclear mushroom cloud forming.

"Hell fucking yeah! That's what we're talking about!" Revy shouted in glee, the fourth boss was no more, we only have one boss left to deal with before we could have a chance to get our hands on Krampus.

Some more presents began to appear before us, I got a pair of pistols that look like the ones used by Alucard from the anime Hellsing, they even got the same writing, Revy got a SCAR-L carbine, Rock got a Tommy-gun, real old school gangster, Eda got a AA12 automatic shotgun, Jesse got another M1911 Colt .45, Akame had another ability added, she could gather up energy within her sword and use that energy to cut down more enemies, Dutch got an upgrade to the Black Lagoon and Benny got better tech for the Lagoon as well.

As soon as we got to shore, it seems that we're on the warpath and we only got another 25 minutes before my heart freezes and I die, and Krampus along with Jiulan wins, but as long as we still have a reason to fight, we're not giving up!

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Yee-haw! One boss to go before we finally get our hands on Krampus, I mean, I could just kill him off here and let all

my other chapters be for nothing, but I prefer to savor every fight and every struggle along with adding as much ass kicking as

possible, I've put my all into this chapter and now I've been getting questions on some of my other stories, so I might take a

small break after I defeat Krampus, so feel free to leave a review, faves and/or follows are always welcome and shows how

much you support this project, until the next action filled chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of

corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	10. Christmas With Krampus-Part 5

Chapter 10: Christmas With Krampus-Part 5

(Opening A/N: Alright guys, one chapter left, and that's going to be the *season* finale, don't worry, this story is far from done, mark my words ladies and gentlemen, when general Hex and empress Jiulan are the last ones standing, then it'll be time for the final season! And right now, I need to get this done so I can work on another Black Lagoon project, I mean hands down, Black Lagoon is my alpha anime, and I'm a die hard fan of the series along with Akame Ga Kill. But enough chit-chat, LET'S GET IT ON!)

This time we were joined by Sawyer, Lotton, and ShenHua, who knows where Krampus is going to take us, I hope it's somewhere warm.

Luckily, my wish came true when we were sent to the warm area of San Francisco, California, but the houses were decked with lights and other Christmas decorations, and we were standing on the golden gate bridge, this was a spin off of one of my favorite video games, and I knew how to play it like the back of my hand.

 **Christmas With Krampus-Level 5: Start!**

The bike from level two came back to us, and this meant that this was going to be a drive and there was a bright red pentagram in the sky, we needed to find out where the star is and how to stop it.

Akame and I got on the bike as all the others began to climb into vehicles as we began to speed through the streets of San Francisco, I then noticed that in the inside of my leather jacket, was a smartphone, and it seemed I could be able to hack things, but as we spoke, black sedans began to come out of the woodwork like cockroaches, as soon as I pulled out my phone, I had a picture of me and my adopted son Darron, Darron was an 8 year old African American boy who I adopted and had Revy down as a mother, I just hope she doesn't kill me, because I really love my son and I'd do anything to keep him safe.

(Daddy's going to be home soon kiddo, I promise.) I thought, and a single tear began to fall out of my right eye, I didn't want to die for the sake of my son, and I don't want him to live the life I'm living, the reason why I worked with O'Bannon was to support not only me, but also Darron.

"What's wrong?" Akame asked, and I slid the phone back into my jacket, I had to be honest with her.

"Akame, I have an adopted son, I've been doing some bad things like killing people in able to support both me and him, and I really don't want him to end up like me." I said, and Akame knew my dilemma since I'm a single dad trying to be the best dad for my son.

"What's your son's name?" Akame asked, and I replied her with this…

"Darron."

"I'm sure that you're doing you're best to support Darron and I can say that you will be able to see Darron again. I promise." Akame said, and I knew that for a fact, since I'm a dad, I just hope Revy doesn't plan on harming our son, since I stupidly put her down as the mother.

Just then my phone rang, and it turned out it was Darron calling, so I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked, and there was the sound of my son on the other end…

"Daddy, is that you? Where are you?" Darron asked, and I had to tell him something to reassure the kid.

"Daddy's doing some business in Roanapur, and I'm going to see if I can talk to mommy about you without her flipping out at me, anyway, daddy's gotta go back to work." I said and Darron understood what was going on.

"Okay, bye daddy." Darron said as he hung up, this made me worry for my own safety, I mean if anything happened to me, then who'd take care of Darron?

But now was the time to keep my head on a swivel, we were coming up on an intersection and there were cars coming and this just gave me an idea, as soon as we passed through, I hacked the lights system using my phone and the cars began to go and the black sedans crashed into the regular cars, I flipped the bird at the sight of the accident but there were more cars coming.

I wonder if the Illuminati are watching us? I mean, I feel like they might have a hand in all of this, and I don't trust them, but I digress on the whole thing, beware of the Illuminati, for they may watch over you.

Then a succubus comes flying off of a building trying to take Akame off of the bike, but that's when I aimed the powerful handgun at her and placed a round through her neck making her crash to the ground with a powerful thud.

But little did we know, there was a black sedan behind us, and it looked like that it was going to ram us from behind, I jumped off the bike and pulled out the second handgun as I began to shoot for the fences killing the demons inside the car as it began to spin out of control and before long, it was spinning like a log in water.

The car then flew off the edge as I jumped off and another car followed by a big rig came out to play with us.

"Get up there and deal with that bastard!" The demon driver said, and one demon climbed out and got on top of the car, he had a Tommy gun with the intent to use the gun, but before he could shoot me with it, I kicked him right in the chest, sent the poor bastard flying into the big rig spiked grill and he exploded into a puddle of blood and gore.

"To you from me, gentlemen." I said as I pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it, I then jumped over to the big rig watching out for the dangerous grill, as soon as I jumped, I managed to get onto the hood of the rig and the car in front exploded.

 **Fourth Wall break time!**

 _Wait, did I leave the stove on? I can't remember, goddamn memberberries!_

The driver then pulled out a hellish sawed off double barrel 12 gauge Remington shotgun he tried to shoot me, but I quickly did a backflip and dodged the buckshot that tried to hit me.

So I used my "Up yours" signal with the middle finger and it totally worked, the driver got totally pissed off.

He then climbed onto the truck with me, and I swore that I'd be there for my son, and I hope to god to see him become successful.

The driver then climbed on top of the trailer as we tried to balance ourselves, and the only question on my mind was, who's driving the truck?

Little did I know, the truck was being programmed and it was keeping us on the road.

The demon driver charged at me and I side stepped him, but I had to be careful, one false move and I'll be eating pavement, the driver spawned a fire axe as he tried to swing it at me, I sweep kicked his legs causing the axe to fly out of his hands and onto the pavement below.

"Reaper." I whispered as if I was the enchantress and I called out her name, my hair changed to white and my eyes changed to purple, this is known as the reaper persona.

Little did my enemy know, I had a badass looking scythe made of pure energy which is invisible to the naked eye, meaning you can't see it unless you have Reaper's sight, if you could be able to see it, then it would only signal the end for someone.

"What are you? Some kind of killer holding an imaginary weapon? Don't make me laugh." The Driver said, and this put a smile on my face, but it was the reaper who smiled.

"I'm known as the angel of death, and I'm here to claim yours." The reaper said in another worldly voice, the driver stupidly charged at me with sharp claws extracted, and the reaper sliced him in half with the scythe, the two halves of the demon driver fell onto the asphalt below as the reaper then climbed into the truck with the intent to drive the truck to where the pentagram was, but it turned out the truck locked itself up and it turned out it was a living breathing demon as well, no wonder this truck could be able to drive itself with the driver.

But the reaper sliced through the truck, the truck then exploded as Akame came under the reaper and landed right behind her, the reaper then pointed to the pentagram in the sky as a destination where the next boss was, Akame nodded as she knew that under the pentagram was where we needed to go next.

Another thing about the reaper, was it had a time frame of only five minutes per use and it can only be used three times within 24 hours.

It turned out the source of the pentagram was coming from a church, and there was a possessed priest.

The priest was tied up in chains and speaking in Latin, and this was going to be fun, it turned out that the priest was summoning a powerful demon to do Krampus' bidding, a giant pentagram like portal formed on the floor of the church.

Just then a giant clawed hand came out and grabbed the ground, then a giant hammer like weapon came out of the portal as well, the beast had brown fur, two giant horns, blood red pupiless eyes, and stood over 50 feet tall with a bunch of chains covering it's body along with a loincloth.

"Rawrrrrrrr!" The demon roared as it caused the church to be destroyed, so this was going to be the boss we needed to deal with? So be it.

I took back control of my body, and it seems that I have two more uses of my reaper persona left before I need to get it recharged, so I'm going to hold onto those uses as a trump card.

"Okay you cocksucking son of a bitch, let's dance." I said as I jumped off the bike and decided to take the fight to the demon one on one, it might look like a suicide mission, but I knew for a fact, where the demon's weakness was, the priest who was summoning it, so I pulled out a kunai with a crucifix attached to it, I tossed the kunai at the priest as a bright light began to come out of the stab wound, then more light came out of his eyes and mouth as he bent backwards and screamed in pain as the crucifix was doing it's job and killing the demon that laid within the unholy priest.

He then blew up into a pile of ash as the giant demon needed to be cut down in size next, this is going to be one hell of a ride here, so I pulled out the minigun and began to lay down some heavy fire, this was starting to shed splinters of the demon's health, I needed to find it's weak spot...then it hit me, the horns!

"Hey lard ass! Down here, you can't even hit the broadside of the barn with that hammer of yours!" I shouted as I pulled down my right lower eyelid, stuck my tongue out, and blew a raspberry.

The demon then swung the hammer at the buildings that I was standing in front of and the hammer destroyed them, but I jumped out of harm's way and I pulled down my pants mooning the demon, I also patted my ass getting the demon's attention.

"Really, that's so immature." Jesse said watching the whole fight unfold on top of a hill, and the demon tried to grab me but I jumped onto it's hand climbed up it's furry arm, just then, Demon's fang fell out of the sky and landed right into my right hand.

"Use me master, punish our enemies with your strength." The sword whispered, and I began to cut the horns off, the demon then dropped onto the ground dead, victory was ours, but the chains began to swirl around me as I was being sucked into the portal, Akame tried to save me, but it was no use.

"ROMAN!" Akame yelled, and I had this to say to her.

"Don't worry, I'll see you in the final level!" I shouted as I sank deeper into the portal.

I feel through the portal with the chains intact, as soon as the other end opened up, it turned into a dark room with chains dangling all around, then a chain wrapped around my neck knowing that there might be some bad news in the works…

Just then, Jiulan appeared as she walked up to me, and she grabbed the chain that was around my neck and she tightened it.

"You have something of mine, and I want it back." Jiulan said, she had murderous intent in her eyes.

"I don't have anything of yours bitch." I cursed and her grip on the chain tightened, and I was being cut off of a decent supply of oxygen.

"My daughter, Akame! I want her to pay for killing off her sister Kurome!" Jiulan said, this can't be happening, is Jiulan really Akame's mother? Why is she doing this?

"And what if I refuse?" I asked, and she stabs her nail right into my chest making me hurt so much.

"Then I'll kill all of which you hold dear, including my daughter, that bitch Revy, and I'll your son along with you last." Jiulan warned, nobody's going to harm my son, not as long as I have a breath in my lungs.

Jiulan then walked back into the darkness and she disappears, the chains then vanish and the wound that Jiulan inflicted, was still there and it still hurts, but now it was time for me to kill Krampus and end this game once and for all.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter for you! I'm geared up and ready for the season finale, if you are too, give me a hell

yeah! And I wanted to drop the bombshell on you about Akame and Jiulan. Feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are

welcome and totally optional, so until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses

BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	11. Christmas With Krampus-Part 6

Chapter 11: Christmas With Krampus-Part 6

(Opening A/N: This is it guys, the moment you've all been waiting for, the final fight! The time of Krampus has become a long hard fought road! I enjoyed the fights, the struggles, and I'd like to keep it going like that, try to build up to a big fight between us and the loyalist of the evil empress Jiulan, Krampus. And I also wanted to drop the Jiulan/Akame being mother and daughter bomb, since it's been eating me up inside for a couple of months since I started writing this. I've been waiting for this moment, and I am about unleash the wrath of the demon king, kneel to the crown of the one and only demon king for this is going to be an all out war and only one will walk away alive! Enjoy!)

The chains disappeared from the area as the scene changed into a carnival like setting and I was standing in front of a dark ride called "Krampus' house of horrors"

" _Krampus' House of horrors?_ Really? This guy is just nothing more than a big old narcissist."

"You know I can hear that right? Welcome, I've been waiting a long time for us to settle our differences. Now Why don't you come inside and take a load off?" Krampus asked as a single cart came out and sat there waiting for me.

"If I come inside, can I wait for my friends?" I asked, I've made it this far, and I'm going to see it all the way to the end with their help!

"Of course, they'll be on their way, I've told my men to stand down so we can settle our differences once and for all." Krampus said, and I hope the demon is a being of his word.

I climbed into the cart and kicked my feet up on the handlebar, the cart began to move and there was an old painting of Krampus and above it read, "Enter at your own risk!"

Just then, I was joined by a cat girl, she had an eye patch over her right eye, she wore a camo jacket with a white tank top, she also had khaki cargo pants along with a pair of boots, she had F size cup breasts, strawberry blonde hair, medium size cat ears, and she also a long tail along with markings on her face making her look like Millianna from Fairy Tail, but her name is Anastasia "Tania" Klevorick, and she's another player in this game as well.

"Hey there stud, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Tania asked in a light Russian accent, as she placed her hand on my crotch, she then leaned in and she placed her lips on the side of my neck as she kissed it and I began to to hear her purr for me.

She then came up to my ear as she licked it, she then noticed that I was starting to pitch a tent in my pants.

"Oh, getting excited are we?" Tania asked as she began to lick her lips…

 **Lime in 3...2...1…**

She unzips my jeans and fondles through my boxers, she then takes her nimble fingers and pulls out my erect shaft, she then begins to lick it three times then the lovely cat girl puts it into her mouth.

Tania began to bob her head up and down on the shaft and the feeling of lust overwhelmed me, we didn't have much time, and her tail was waving all over the place as she was getting excited as well, just then I heard the sound of a lighter being lit and the smell of a cigar being smoked, to my surprise, it was Balalaika.

"Having fun with the Девочка-кошка (Cat girl) are we?" The Russian mob boss said as she exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Загадка: что лучше? Видеть пару сделать это в реальной жизни, или на VHS?" (Translation: Riddle me this: which is better? Seeing a couple do it in real life, or on a VHS?) I asked Balalaika in her native tongue, she then knew this was a little bit of a blackmail moment, but it turns out that Tania and I happen to be friends with benefits, meaning, if one of us is in heat, the other takes care of the other, since I'm the one in "Heat" she's taking care of me.

She kept on sucking me off until I climaxed into her mouth, she then licked her lips as she swallowed all of the lust that I just released inside of her mouth, I then put my shaft away and zipped my jeans back up, soon after we were joined by the rest of the group.

"What the hell are you doing here you feline bitch?!" Revy growled and there were sparks emitting from both Tania and Revy, this is worse than when Akame and Revy go at it.

"Why do you always have to start fights with other women, Revy?" I asked and she drew her sword cutlass at me only to have me draw out my USP .45, Akame drew her sword, and Tania pulled out her Smith and Wesson SD semi-automatic handgun.

"You know, we need to work together, not be down each other's throats, so I'd suggest we should turn our guns and blades to our enemies and not each other." Balalaika said, and she was right we only had 15 minutes left to finish the game and get the hell out of here.

 **Christmas With Krampus-Final Level: Start!**

There were children being chained from the ceiling and they were screaming for their lives, and we had to ignore them since there was nothing we could do for them.

Just then, a group of demonic elves appeared as the children were being raised through the ceiling and the were absorbed into the ceiling as well.

"Hee-hee-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" One of the demon elves laughed and I kicked the son of a bitch right in the face.

"Shut the fuck up, if you're going to kill me, I'd suggest you should do it before you laugh at me like a total idiot." I said as I aimed the shotgun at the demon, then I swapped ends for the butt of the shotgun using it as a substitute for a golf club. "Foooooore!" I shouted as I swung the shotgun and sent the demon elf flying through the air like a golf ball.

The demon fell into a bottomless pit, and that was when I had to say a really cheesy one liner, but it seems Takashi beat me to the punchline…

"Talk about a hole in one." Takashi said, and I was supposed to say that.

 **Fourth wall break time!**

 _Dammit! I can't believe my brother stole my line, and I was supposed to say that since I was the one who sunk that shot, but I can't be mad at him forever._

"I never knew you were such a golfer." Said the cat girl as she licked my ear, basically she was marking her territory.

"Get away from him you fucking cat bitch!" Revy said as she grabbed Tania's tail and yanked her away from me, she then hissed at Revy since she didn't like me and Tania being happy for one another basically this love triangle, has turned into a full out love square!

"Do *not* ever, tug on my tail like that ever again." Tania warned Revy, but there were more demons coming for us and this was not going to end well.

Tania pulled out her British Bullpup rifle and began to waste the demons that were surrounding us, as soon as the demons were killed, the way opened up with the bottomless pit where the demon fell in was sealed by a sturdy wooden floor and we began to walk across it, as soon as everyone was across, the path reopened and the bottomless pit appeared again, as soon as we were about to advance forth and see if we can get our hands on Krampus, we were joined up by Balalaika's second in command, comrade sergeant Boris.

"How long do we have before you freeze to death?" Boris asked, and I pulled out my phone, we had 14 minutes before it's game over for all of us.

"We got 14 minutes and 39 seconds before I freeze to death and we all be trapped in here forever, but I for one, am not letting Krampus win, and I sure as hell won't let Jiulan make herself empress of the world if I have anything to say about it." I said, and Boris saw the fire within me, and he knew the kind of person I could be if there was a fight going on.

Out of the shadows, was a line cart to take us deeper into the house of horrors and it was big enough to fit two people per cart, Akame and I got in the front, followed by Revy and Dutch, and everyone else got into the carts with Lotton sitting in the back all by his lonesome, the carts began to pull forward and we all began to move, there were spirits of all of his victims float over us along with demonic chains hanging over us, there was a creepy feeling along with a chill going down my spine, the fight with Krampus was going to be close, but we needed to stay focused on the task at hand, one demonic elf jumped onto the cart with me and Akame, but Akame cut it's head off and fell onto the tracks as the cart squished the decapitated body like a grape.

The rails were stained crimson with the gore that was left on the tracks as we were still going deep into the heart of the ride, there was a sign up above us reading, _Danger: final boss ahead! If you have the guts to take him on, then it was nice knowing you!_

The cart ended when a powerful force pushed us to a grinding halt, if we gone any farther, then we might be falling into the abyss, and trust me, that could really spark my bokuphobia.

We found ourselves on a sturdy floating island, just then, Krampus appeared and he was turned into a giant and now the final fight has begun, but little did we know, there was an Apache attack helicopter which we didn't even know was being controlled by none other than father Christmas, Santa.

He had the chain gun revved up and ready to fire, Krampus then summoned his chains and grabbed the helicopter, but thanks to some magic, the chains were repelled, and it turned out a group of demonic elves were summoned in front of us, we needed to focus on Krampus since we only had 13 minutes left.

The chain came back and this time it was laced in dark magic, it went out and cut right through the helicopter and sent it crashing down and exploding.

The chain began to drain Tania's life energy and I couldn't stand losing my best friend who also happens to be a Russian cat girl.

I pulled Demon's fang from its sheath and Krampus had a chain wrapped around Tania, but I used the sword to cut through the chain and it just sliced through the chain like a hot knife through butter.

"My chains! You'll pay for this!" Krampus shouted, and now it was time for us to kill the demon known as Krampus, I then ran towards the edge of the island and drastically jumped to Krampus' chest, after I made the successful jump, I impaled the blade of the teigu into Krampus' chest and he shrunk back down to size knowing that he has been defeated, the demons then disappeared and we were surrounded by a blanket of white, the blade began to glow a red aura followed by a yellow aura as it surrounded me.

Little did I know, Demon's fang is also known as "The blade of the immortal" basically the victims original lifespan that they were about to live is cut off from the victim and added onto the user of the blade, it seems that I've got another 700 years of life.

"игра закончена." (Translation: Game over.) I said in Russian, and Krampus pulled me in for his dying words…

"Мать и дочь должна воссоединиться, и так начинается последний бой, когда двое встречаются на кровавый путь, один должен чувствовать остальные неистовый гнев." (Translation: The Mother and daughter shall reunite, and so begins the final fight, when the two shall meet on the bloody path, one shall feel the others unholy wrath.)

 **Congratulations: You have defeated the game, please be sure to pick up your tickets and exchange for prizes before you leave!**

[Meanwhile with Hex and Jiulan…]

Jiulan was sitting in a luxurious bed with the finest and richest cotton along with the smoothest silks she even wore a silk robe, and there was a topless girl kneeling down on one knee holding a bowl of cherries for the empress bowing her head showing some respect for the royal "ruler."

"What news do you have for me Hex? And what about my eldest daughter?" Jiulan asked as she bit into the cherry and spat out a seed.

"The butcher has done his job and made an example out of the Chinese Triads my empress, but it turns out that we just lost Krampus. But if I may ask empress, who is your daughter?" Hex asked as he kneeled down for the empress, she knew that we just bested her demon and we're on the warpath to seeing her dethroned.

"Why it's Akame if I didn't inform you, now begone knaves, I'll need to have a word in private with my general." Jiulan said and a pair of women who were in bed with Jiulan along with the girl holding the cherries all left the room.

The doors then shut behind the women as she got out of the bed and began to move closer to General Hex.

"What is it that you wish to do, milady?" Hex asked, and Jiulan had one of her messengers appear through a portal.

"You called for me, Empress?" The Messenger asked, and Jiulan handed the guy a message.

"Give this to the necromancer, tell him that his services are required." Jiulan said, but through another portal came out a slim hooded figure, carrying a scythe, this was the necromancer Jiulan wished to have an audience with.

"No need empress, I'm already here." The Necromancer said in a very feminine voice, the necromancer then removed his hood revealing he had pink wavy hair, steel gray eyes, and facial features almost like a woman's, but don't let his looks fool you, he's 100% male.

"I have a job for you…" Jiulan said, and this put a smile on the necromancer.

"I'm listening." He said, as she began to fill in on her plan to have her daughter Akame along with the rest of us eliminated.

xXx **Here's a look at what you'll expect in Season 2 of Kill The Roanapur Empire** xXx

(Necromancer summons a horde of undead zombies to his aide, and Akame along with yours truly gets ready for a fight)

Necromancer: Now it'll be your time to become one of the undead, all I ask for you is to surrender your lives to me.

Me and Akame: (in unison) Never!

(Scene change to another loyalist and it's a girl who can steal one's memories)

Me: Why can't I remember anything?

Memory thief: Looking for something?

Me: Give me back my memories!

Memory thief: Come and take it if you can.

Darron: Daddy!

(Scene changes to black)

 **Kill The Roanapur Empire, Season 2 coming this spring to !**

[To Be continued...in season 2!]

(A/N: Well guys, here's the season finale, I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope to get some of my other projects as well, but I need to take some time and get some monkeys off of my back, next up for writing is my John Wick Of Roanapur, for all those Black Lagoon fans! I've been needing to write it! Anyway feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are welcome and needed, but if I can get some more faves, follows and reviews before spring, I'll renew the season, just like a TV show! So, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	12. A Necromancer's Calling

Chapter 12: A Necromancer's Calling

(Opening A/N: hey guys welcome to season 2 of Kill The Roanapur Empire, and to say this from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all the support along with all the reviews that you have written me. Now it's time to introduce our newest loyalist, the trap necromancer, Takamori. And his teigu is a scythe which can bring not only the dead to life, but it can also exploit a person's deepest fears, and make someone experience a living nightmare while they're awake. And it seems that me and Akame are going to be a bit closer since we went all the way with each other. So without further ado, here's season 2!)

There was a smile on Jiulan's face as she knew that the necromancer was going to take care of us and she also knew that his teigu is known as "Nightshade Revival" a scythe which can not only revive the dead as zombies who serve under him, but he can also invade the minds of his enemies and use their darkest fears against them.

"I promise, I won't let you down my empress." The necromancer said, he then gave the empress a look of reassurance.

"Before you go, I'd like to know the name of the necromancer who has pledge their allegiance to me." Jiulan said, and the femmy looking guy looked at the empress without batting an eyelid answered this…

"My name is Takamori, and the name of my teigu is known as Nightshade Revival, and I swear my empress, I will not fail you."

The necromancer then left the empress as he tapped the bottom of his scythe and walked out of the empress' chambers as the women all came back to serve the empress.

[Meanwhile with your's truly suffering from a nightmare…]

I found myself surrounded by the bodies of all the men who I slayed in the name of Clover O'Bannon along with an ankle deep pool of blood and gore, but I also killed to protect my adopted son Darron.

But the only fear I had was having Darron find out what his father did and try to tell him it was to support him, but my darkest fear was having my son turn his back on his father after all the hell that I had to go through to make sure that he doesn't end up like me.

The worst fear was being killed by the only child I chose to raise as my own,I could always picture him holding a .44 revolver in his right hand and he pointed it straight at me…

"I trusted you daddy, but yet you kill people only because you wanted to protect me? But who's going to judge you for all the killing?" Darron asked and I could remember him pointing the gun at my forehead.

"I know you can't forgive me Darron, but I raised to be better than this, don't do this." I said, and he cocked the hammer on the pistol and pulled the trigger, that's when I woke up.

I was in my apartment with Akame, and we were both naked but we both were covered with a single white sheet, Akame had her left arm wrapped around my chest and she along with I have a pair of special bracelets on our wrists, remember the two armors back in the arcade when we were fighting against Krampus, well, it turned out that Akame and I got enough tickets to get them.

It costed about 5,000 tickets to get and we both got them and they were the last ones in stock, talk about being lucky.

It turned out if the situation is about to become dire for one of us or we can activate them on our own free will, the armor will activate and give us five minutes of temporary immortality, then they'll need to go through a cooldown phase before it could be used again, and if we ever die or have our arms cut off, then the bracelet will be broken and considered useless.

Just then he heard the sound of the refrigerator door open, and someone was fixing up something to eat or looking for money in the fridge, which is a stupid thing to do.

 **Fourth wall break in 3...2...1…**

 _Something tells me, 6:1 odds say it's the mooch werewolf looking for something to eat, so he raids my fridge for food._

So I got out of bed, grabbed my glasses off the nightstand next to the bed, put the glasses on over my face, slipped on a pair of boxers, grabbed a baseball bat from under the bed, and opened the bedroom door sneaking out to the kitchen, turns out my theory was correct, it was Jesse making a sandwich.

"What the hell you doing in my apartment, eating a big ass sandwich and shit?" I asked doing my impersonation of Craig from Friday After Next.

"Look dude, my roommate forgot to buy food for us, so your place was the only I knew of that had good food in it." Jesse answered, but I was about to hit a major achilles' heel of both of us.

"Do you think you could save room in a couple of hours?" I asked, and Jesse didn't know what day it was.

"Of course I can, why do you ask?" Jesse asked, as he temporarily put the sandwich down.

"It's Tuesday and we're going to Takashi's place in a couple hours, since he's going to serve T-A-C-O-S." I said, and knowing the werewolf, he has a major soft spot for tacos.

Jesse then tossed the sandwich into the air, and in one bite, wolfed down the entire sandwich.

"Well, I'll call that a mid afternoon snack, so what time we head over to Takashi's?" Jesse asked, as he let out an audible belch.

"Seven, did you even taste that?" I asked, and Jesse smiled as he enjoyed the sandwich he just fixed.

"I did that time." Jesse answered, and I bowed my head and shook it side to side, just then Akame came out with the sheet wrapped around her body.

"What's going on out here?" Akame asked, and Jesse looked at her and he looked at me, then back to her, and finally back to me.

"Did you two do it yet? What about Revy or that cat chick?" Jesse asked, I just took in a deep breath and sighed, I truly love Akame, Revy, and Tania with all of my heart, and I can't pick which one to truly call my own.

"By the way, cat chick has a name, it's Tania. Also, I love all three of these girls as if they were a part of me." I stated, and this just made Jesse laugh.

"If one of your girls decide to stab you in the back for another man, don't come crying to me about it." Jesse said, and I just blew some air out of my lips in frustration.

"Some friend you are, asshole." I said, and Jesse was joking about what he just said.

"Look man, I hope you can make all three of your girlfriends happy then I'll have your back." Jesse reassured me, and I just smiled knowing that I have good friends who have my back as well.

[Meanwhile, with Grodd, Hoodie, and Igor…]

Grodd was on a smartphone he stole from some idiot and he was trying to contact the empress.

Just then, the phone rang and it turned out it was Jiulan trying to contact the three top assassin's of General Hex.

"I'm sending you the necromancer, he'll be joining you shortly." Jiulan said as she hung up the other end.

Just then the necromancer comes out of a portal and joins the three assassins, Grodd was keeping a close eye on Balalaika and the Russians but it turned out that there was no Balalaika or her second in command Boris.

It turned out that they both had to come over to Takashi's place, since we needed to come up with a plan to hurt Jiulan's forces.

"So what did our woman loving dyke of a leader have to say?" Hoodie asked, Grodd grabbed him and tossed the assassin through a nearby building.

"Do not question the sexuality of our empress, whom she loves or chooses to be with is none of our concern. So it would be best if you kept those comments to yourself." Grodd warned, and a portal opens as the necromancer comes out of the portal with his teigu in hand.

"You must be Grodd, lady Jiulan told me to meet you here." Takamori said, and the gorilla humanoid acknowledged the necromancer.

"And you must be the necromancer the empress told us that you'd be joining us." Grodd answered, the pinkette necromancer nodded, he then looked at the damage that was inflicted to one of the assassins that the gorilla humanoid tossed to teach a lesson not to question Jiulan's sexuality.

"Tell me something, are you afraid of the empress? You should be if I were you." Takamori smiled as his teigu released a special purple mist along with playing a weird music box like song, then the assassin was covered in a dark shroud, he then found himself stripped naked and laying on a table with his ankles and wrists bound in steel cuffs.

"You dare question my sexuality? For that I will need to teach you a lesson." Jiulan said as she had an evil pair of scissors and she was snipping them and there was a jar of formaldehyde reading "male organs."

But there was a particular organ she was looking for, and it was for the use of sexual relations.

The empress grabbed onto Hoodie's cojones and placed the evil looking scissors onto it, and with one mighty snip, she cut off the assassin's manhood, and placed it into the jar and Hoodie was left screaming.

But it turned out that it was just a hallucination, a very deep fear that Takamori created, he was still screaming and holding onto his manhood even though he's not hurt in reality.

Takamori then takes his scythe and taps it releasing the victim of his nightshade mist and nightmare song.

"Consider that a warning for making fun of our empress." Takamori said as Hoodie gasped and sighed in relief knowing it was just a hallucination and not really a life inflicting surgery of punishment from the empress.

"Duly noted." Hoodie said, and Grodd looked through a pair of binoculars trying to figure out where Balalaika was.

But it turned out that the only people in the vicinity were the members of the Russian mob.

[Takashi's apartment, the same time the three assassins were staking out Balalaika...]

Tania and I were in the bathroom as we both were kissing passionately, Tania was about to take off her shirt, I never really got to have sex in a bathroom, but it was going to be fun…

 **Cock block in 3...2...1…**

There was a knock at the door followed by Takashi's voice.

"Hey uh if you guys aren't too busy, dinner's ready." Takashi said, and that just killed my mood instantly.

 **Fourth Wall break time!**

 _Man, I hate it when I'm about to make some mad love to a beautiful cat girl, only to get cock blocked for one of my favorite foods. If it came down to sex with a cat girl and eating tacos, I'm on the fence with that choice, I mean, I can't just eat a taco and have sex with Tania, Revy would freaking shoot me for it._

"Why don't you come by my place later, that way, no one can bother us." Tania said, and that just put a smile on my face as I nodded my head.

"Alright, I'll stop by later." I said, and we opened the bathroom door and we both grabbed a couple of plates along with some taco shells and dug right in, I sat next to Tania as she happily munched on her taco and I was about to dig in, but Revy got a little pissed at me for sitting next to Tania, she pulled out her sword cutlass and pointed it right at me.

"You better have a good reason why you're pointing that at me." I said, and Revy just gritted her teeth as she had her finger curled on the trigger, and Tania was angry that she was going to shoot me.

"Move away from the fucking cat, now!" Revy demanded, and she isn't the boss of me.

"Since when did Dutch die and you become captain of the Lagoon company?" I asked, and Dutch grabbed her and put her in a wrestling style full nelson.

"This is a time of peace Revy, you need to calm down." Dutch said trying to sound like Rock. "Also, Roman's a big boy, he can choose who he wants to be with, and Tania happens to be a member of this crew as well, along with Akame, Jesse, Takashi, and of course Benny." He also added.

And Revy was released from Dutch's grasp as she then plopped onto the couch next to me, she didn't say a word to me, she just began eating and she had an angry look on her face, we were then joined by Padre Rock and Sister Eda.

They then dug right in and we sat around and conserved a bit until we heard a loud boom outside.

It turned out that there was a gorilla humanoid outside of Takashi's apartment, and he just tossed a car knowing that we were trying to have a peaceful dinner without anyone trying to ruin it.

"Surrender yourselves unto empress Jiulan, and we will end your lives quick and meaningful." Grodd said, and I grabbed a grenade and tossed it at the gorilla.

"Screw you pork chop!" I said in my Zorak voice, Jesse and Tania snickered at it.

Just then I held up my left wrist and the bracelet began to glow…

"Seraphim armor, activate!" I said as the armor began to form around me and Akame tossed me Demon's Fang, she then held up her wrist and her bracelet glew red.

"Cherubim armor, activate!" Then a suit of demonic red armor surrounded Akame as she unsheathed her Murasame.

"Now the fun begins." Grodd said, and he charged at us, and we both knew that our fight was going to start!

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to need some ideas for future chapters along with any future loyalist along with any possible allies for us to join our group. Feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are still optional, and I promise you that I will be doing a lemon with the cat girl Tania, so until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	13. Seraphim And Cherubim

Chapter 13: Seraphim And Cherubim

(Opening A/N: Now it's time to test our new abilities and some sweet new armor enhancements. And now, we're up against three of Hex's assassins and this is not going to be an easy feat, these are the best of the best, and they know how to kill in the name of empress Jiulan. But in able to to get to either Jiulan or Hex, we need to give these guys our all if we have a chance to stand against the empire that have declared war on us. But to our enemies, we're going to cut a bloody path to the head of the beast and kill it. So without further ado...here's the next chapter!)

"Seraphim armor, Activate!" I shouted as the black armor began to surround my body and a shaded helmet with a pair of demon horns and a skull print formed around.

Then a demonic .50 caliber desert eagle appeared into my left hand, and that was a part of my Seraphim armor's arsenal.

"Cherubim armor, activate!" Akame shouted as she was enveloped by a suit of red armor, which showed the entire curves of her body, and I gotta say, it's not looking bad on her, just then, a second katana appeared in Akame's hand, and she had bloodlust along with me running through her veins.

Just then, a song played in my head, it was "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy, and it turned out that it wasn't in my head, I looked at the wristband and the name of the song along with the band scrolled across.

Grodd then charged at me and I did a flip over the gorilla humanoid as I then slashed Demon's Fang at him and it cut his arm.

"Gyaah!" Grodd shouted as blood began to gush out from the wound, and he backed off a moment as he took his good hand and punched me with it sending me through a nearby building, luckily I had little to no pain inflicted due to the armor.

So I got up and charged right at the gorilla humanoid, just then a portal opened and I got sucked into it with Grodd, just then Akame jumped into the portal after me, as soon as we all exited the portal, we found ourselves in a different universe.

"Where are we? It looks like some type of neo-punk city, sort of like Escape from New York." I said to myself and it turned out that this was a punk war type setting and it turned out that humans were all turned into animal humanoids just like Tania, but Tania was a product of the Russian super soldier serum she was forced to be injected with when she was a little girl, and she was forced to kill people under the name of the Kremlin, but thanks to a certain Russian mob boss and her former Spetznaz soldiers, she gave her a choice, either rot and wither away under the name of the Kremlin or join her cause and make her enemies pay for what they did to her, so she decided to trash the laboratory and destroy whatever serum they put into her body, and as a side effect of the serum, she was permanently turned into a cat girl, but it also gives her superhuman strength and the ability to sneak and kill people silently.

When I first met Tania, I was a little timid since she knows that she could tear me and gut me, but she opened up to me after we were partnered up to take out a snitch within Roanapur who was leaking information on Balalaika.

Nothing a sulfuric acid bath won't fix, the informant got the memo and left Roanapur in his rearview mirror never to look back.

And it turned out that Tania hated informants as well, she thought that they were cowards being paid to collect information on certain people, and she was found by an informant and was experimented on by his hand.

Just then the animal humanoids came out wearing some neo street punk clothing and they were armed with blunt force objects. One humanoid had a look of a doberman and he wore a spiked collar with his name etched on the tag, Stetz.

"It's not everyday some humans come armying into our territory, especially a beautiful red eyed girl like you." Stetz said as he began to sniff Akame, she gripped her Murasame as she was about to unleash all of her fury on the dog like humanoid.

Just then, a fist came out of nowhere and my armor came undone, I found myself slung over the shoulder of a tiger humanoid, he was pretty strong and he carried me off to a rundown building, which was populated with humans and humanoids alike, some carried weapons and others had children they were scared of seeing me being carried off by some tiger humanoid.

"Um, excuse me, could you put me down please? I promise I won't run away." I said, and the burly tiger humanoid placed me onto the ground.

"I got my eye on you, even if you try to run, I'll freaking kill you, understand?" The tiger humanoid said whose voice kind of reminded me of Ira Gamagoori from the anime Kill La Kill.

"You ain't gonna get any complaints from me, uh, what's your name?" I asked and we continued walking into the building.

"My name is Davark, and you are?" Davark asked, I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"My name is Roman Rideout, and the one that I am after is a loyalist assassin named Grodd." I said, and Davark along with the rest of the humanoids stopped as the tiger humanoid along with the rest dropped to one knee as a black hooded figure appeared.

Akame and I decided to show some respect by doing the same thing, but the figure raised his left hand which was a metal prosthetic with some robotic features to it.

"Arise all of you, as for you and you, you must be Roman, and you must be Akame?" The hooded figure asked, I looked up at him as he removed his hood, it was me, but different, he had a scar going across the left side his face along with having a black eye patch over his left eye. With the word "King" written in Japanese on the eye patch as well.

"How did you know about us?" I asked, and as I looked around this place looked like a total dump.

"As you should know, I'm an alternate version of you, and the loyalist known only as Grodd is the ruler of this place, he overthrew me and killed Akame along with our son as an act of our defiance, I had everything stolen from me, my kingdom, my arm, my woman, my child, and my eye. But now, I have nothing left to lose." The alternate me said, it turned out that he too had Murasame, was it coincidence this happened?

Or was it some force that drew both me and Akame together?

But there was one thing that was certain, if we wanted to get back to Roanapur, we need to kill Grodd and get the kingdom back to it's former glory." The alternate me said as he gripped Murasame.

"And as soon as I avenge what has been taken from me, I'll be joining the lost with the tip of this blade." He also added, and with that, I knew that we needed to kill Grodd if we want to get back to Roanapur.

Just then the sounds of police sirens began to fill the area, and the new ruler wanted to enslave the humans along with any humanoids caught aiding them.

My heart began to sink looking at all the children along with all the innocent people looking to make a life for their own, only the only thing they were fueled by was Hope and what Grodd was bringing was greed and despair.

 **Fourth wall break…**

 _Okay, I hate to say this, but this looks a hell of a lot like DanganRonpa and Grodd is a male gorilla version of Junko Enoshima, but that's just my thought._

Just then a cheetah humanoid appeared and she went up to the alternate me, as she and him both kissed.

"Chinaka, what news do you bring me, and how's the child?" The alternate me asked as he placed his right hand on the cheetah humanoid's stomach.

"Our son will pull through, my love, and you will regain your empire. But it turns out that Grodd is sending his military at us full swing." Chinaka said, and those words just made me gape my mouth open like some fish.

Akame then placed her hand onto the bottom of my mouth and she pushes it up closing it for me.

"Sorry about that, I had no idea that you and her were getting it on." I said, The alternate me then shook his head as if it was nothing.

"After Grodd enslaved Revy and Tania, along with killing Akame along with our son, I felt like my world was destroyed, but I'm going to tear down Grodd's kingdom and rebuild the 'Gundham Empire.'" The alternate me said as I tried to wrap my head around what the hell the Gundham empire is, then it hit me, he created his persona along with naming his empire, after Gundham Tanaka from DanganRonpa: Goodbye Despair.

Just then, a group of androids under the control of Grodd came to arrest all of us, but that was when I pulled out Demon's fang from its sheath.

Akame along with the other me pulled out their Murasames and the androids began to charge at us with stun batons but as soon as they had a chance to make their move, I reactivated my Seraphim armor and began to look at the number of android soldiers that Grodd has sent.

"Looks like 49, 50, 51 soldiers, not too bad, but he could've sent more." I said as I had the Seraphim pistol in my right hand.

The android leader then waved his shock baton forward and the android soldiers began to charge at me, and I pointed the gun at the group as they charged right at me along with the rest of the group, but the pistol charged up and fired a single red beam as it blasted out of the pistol and disintegrated the android armada in the area.

The only thing left that was left was one android head as it was recording the aftermath.

"Hello Grodd, was that good enough for you? I'm going to destroy you along with those fellow assassins of Hex, and after we kill you three, Hex is next along with Jiulan." I said as I tossed up the android head up in the air, and sliced it in half with Demon's Fang.

The screen began to go snowblind with static, as Grodd was upset that we still were on the hunt for him along with his two fellow assassins.

"Give me everybody that's available!" Grodd ordered and all of the androids began to move out.

As soon as the android army was dispatched, the damage was done and we all made our escape to the underground.

We were taken to an underground city which looked a little run down but it was peaceful, and there were humans and humanoids living in harmony with one another.

"What do you think?" The alternate me asked, and I just let out a small whistle.

"This looks really peaceful, I mean, there's no war here." I said, and all the kids were having fun, chasing each other, and laughing.

"Well, I wanted peace between the human along with the humanoid races, but thanks to the coup d'etat that Grodd launched onto my kingdom, he enslaves humans and any humanoids aiding them." The alternate me said, as he gripped a fist with his right hand and he also gritted his teeth after the coup Grodd costed the lives of both many humans along with humanoids and enslaved so many more.

And it seems that we need to cause an uprising, if we want to overthrow Grodd's empire.

But first, we need to rest up so we can recover our strength, Akame and I were given our own room and we both decided to turn in as it was going to be a long fought battle tomorrow.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay, here's a list of OCs that I have made along with some of the English dubbed voices that come into my mind…

 **O'Bannon-Gaara from Naruto (With a Bostonian accent)**

 **Takashi-Takashi Komuro from Highschool Of The Dead**

 **Ma-Makina from Deadman Wonderland**

 **Jiulan-Ragyo Kiryuin from Kill La Kill**

 **Hex-Wolverine from animated X-men**

 **Psychosis-Ronan The Accuser from the Animated Guardians Of The Galaxy**

 **Demon Fang's spirit-Ganta Igarashi from Deadman Wonderland**

 **Krampus-Kabuto from Naruto**

 **Jesse-Gajeel from Fairy Tail**

 **Tania-Hinata Hyuga from Naruto (Minus the stutter and with a rich Russian accent)**

 **Takamori-Hideyoshi from Baka And Test**

 **Grodd-Frieza from Dragon Ball z**

 **Igor-Masamune Date from Sengoku Basara**

 **Hoodie-Koichi Shidou from Highschool Of The Dead  
Stetz-Uryu Ishida from Bleach**

 **Davark-Ira Gamagoori from Kill La Kill**

 **Chinaka-Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist**

And many more will be added along with their voices will be added along with their English dubbed voices, and as you should know, we also come across different versions of me and I'm still the protagonist for this story no matter which universe we're in. So feel free to leave a review, also faves and follows are still welcome, also I still need some allies along with enemies we can meet for our war against Jiulan. Until the next update...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	14. Wild Gunham

Chapter 14: Wild Gundham

(Opening A/N: Since we last left off...Grodd has brought us to an alternate dimension where I was a powerful ruler and he overthrew my kingdom along with killing Akame and our unnamed son, and it turned out when this me was controlling this empire, all the humans and humanoids lived together in harmony, but after a coup d'etat from Grodd, the alternate me was exiled and left to survive in the outskirts of the city he once called home but some of his loyal followers along with a group of humanoids will try to help him get his empire back. And I'll also explain the backstory about the cat girl Tania in this chapter as well, so without further ado, here's the next chapter…)

[Cue the Alfred Hitchcock Hour theme along with an outline of Takashi, then a shadow of Takashi appears and fills the outline]

 **Takashi:** (as Hitchcock) Good evening.

[Scene changes to Takashi in a laboratory with a machine wining to life]

 **Takashi:** (as Hitchcock) If you're curious about this machine ladies and gentlemen, this is known as a dream machine, it allows a person to see inside whoever's dreams they want to see. So let's see about Roman's shall we? Just look through this and you'll see.

[Takashi then turns the machine on and it shows a dream realm of your's truly surrounded by darkness.]

As soon as I found myself surrounded in darkness, I found that I wasn't alone in the darkness, it turned out that the spirit of my teigu came into my dream as well.

"It's been awhile since I could reach you, so I'm going to show you something here in your dreams." The spirit said as he waved his hand and showed a young Tania being happy and she was playing with a stuffed cat.

*Ты мой лучший друг, маленький котенок.* [You are my best friend little kitty.] Said a young Tania in Russian, and she hugged on the stuffed toy as she knew that her mother had received some bad news about her husband, he was killed in Afghanistan.

Tania then walks into the kitchen to find her mother crying, she then sees young Tania but the mother's face was clouded out since I had no idea what she looked like.

*Моя дочь, я боюсь, что твой отец умер* [My daughter, I'm afraid that your father is dead.] The mother said as she tried to calm her daughter but then the back door kicked open and the soldiers began to storm the house, kill the mother, and one soldier grab young Tania along with slinging her over his shoulder.

"Мама! Мама!" Tania screamed as tears of sadness and anger poured out of my eyes.

"I'm afraid that it just gets worse from here…" Demon's Fang said as he showed us into a research center where scientists began to do experiments with young Russian girls.

One scientist comes into a room filled a bunch of young girls, the scientist then pointed to a girl next to Tania as she was grabbed and she tried to fight it, but the scientist injected her with a sedative and then he points to Tania as another picks up Tania and she begins to flail her legs around trying to run away, but it was no use.

"Take these two girls to the research chamber. I'll see if the serum can work on these two." said the scientist with a British accent.

So it seemed that this dude was behind the creation of Tania's catgirl abilities along with her appearance, and with that, the scientist walked right through me, but I was like a ghost to him as he just continued walking.

Demon's Fang and I began to follow the scientist as he was walking down a corridor with a bunch of soldiers blocking doors and he walked through a pair of double doors and there was a lot of chemicals along with other scientific research materials, he then picks up a medium sized syringe and it was filled with a weird orange liquid, and he flicked the needle a couple of times and walked over to the two girls who were strapped to a couple of tables, one of which was Tania, and he injected the syringe into the girl and she began to shake violently and she stopped then what seemed to be dead altogether, then he takes another syringe with the purple fluid and injects it into young Tania, she then began to show markings on her face and she also grew a pair of cat ears.

And it turned out that the serum for the other girl was placing her in stasis instead of death, and she started to change into what seemed to be a snake, and she grew a pair of venomous fangs.

"Why are you doing this?" Tania asked as she was trying to fight her way out of the restraints, but the scientist sedated Tania and had her taken out of the lab, he then pulls out a 1911 Colt .45 and places the bullet into the snake girl killing her.

"You'll find out soon enough my dear, as for this one, dispose of it, I'll handle the other girl along with her transformation." The scientist said as he was following the soldiers carrying Tania into another room and as soon as the scientist exited everything turned white and changed into another scene, this time, Tania was strapped up to a series of tubes and having some weird liquids being pumped into her body, Tania was strapped down and she tried to squirm her way out, but it was no use, there was nothing she could do but to endure the pain that was causing massive changes inside of her body.

"Unfortunately, this serum will give you enhanced abilities and superior killing efficiency, I'm afraid that it'll also make you sterile, meaning you cannot get pregnant no matter how hard you try." The scientist said as he began rubbing his hand up her leg, and there was little to nothing this young girl could do.

"Please tell me she kills these bastards." I said to myself as tears of anger and sadness began to pour down my face.

"If you're curious if she kills all of those who were responsible for making her into what she is now, the answer is yes, but not now." Demon's Fang said as he waved his hand and the area turned white and changed into a firing range.

"Not bad, but you need to be quicker on the draw Tania, I know that you can do it." The scientist said, and with those words, Tania, picked up a bolt action sniper rifle and began to fire it downrange.

She also had other assortment of weapons including a pair of Japanese style straight swords.

"So I take it that these are my weapons?" Tania asked and the scientist nodded, she knew that it was all a part of her exercises as an assassin, and that's what she was being trained into, a lethal catgirl assassin.

Then another scene change happened, this time, Tania was placed with a bunch of other girls who were looking to become better, she had her dual swords outs and she began to slice through all of those who tried to do the same for their own survival, but it turned out that her murderous intent was embedded with her caitian persona.

The girls began to charge at the caitian girl as she stabbed the first girl in the neck and kicked her off of the blade, decapitated the second girl, stabbed the third girl in the stomach and twisted the blade making her entrails fall out.

The fourth girl tried to score a hit on Tania, but it was all for naught, Tania made an after image of herself and she just attack and Tania was right behind her, she slips the blade through the fourth girl as she began to bleed out the mouth, the fifth and last girl tried to charge at Tania, but she kicks the corpse of the fourth girl into her attacker and she gets knocked back into a wall as Tania thrusts the blade into the girl's mouth killing her as well.

"Not bad, not bad at all." The scientist said, with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Tania was covered from head to toe in blood and she had a blank look on her face as she looked down at the corpses she made, but she knew that it was a world she was living in, it was kill or be killed.

The caitian was the victor as she had both of her swords in hand and she slid them back into the sheaths that were strapped on her back.

Then yet another scene change, this time, it turned out that Tania was now a teenager, and she has grown due to the effects of the serum and she has grown a tail as well.

She was in an open shower area as she was trying to get clean from the blood of the murder she had been through, and she had the blood scrubbed off, but little did she know, she was being watched by a pair of Russian soldiers, and they were about to do something that I wished they'd burn in hell for.

They both grabbed the teenage Caitian and began to have their way with her, and she was screaming to be released and she didn't want anything to be done with them.

I closed my eyes, because I didn't want to see what was going on but her screams were piercing through my ears, and I began to ball up a pair of fists.

The truth of the matter was, she was being raped in the shower and her screams were the evidence I needed to know, and the soldiers that defiled her and broke her left the poor caitian laying on the shower floor broken and wanting to get her revenge on the ones who did her wrong, then the scene changed again.

But this time, it was the same time that she declared her revenge on the soldiers who had taken her innocence and did her wrong, she had a sword in one hand and a Colt .45 in another she then walks in the room with the weapons in hand and intent to kill, she charged at the first soldier and stabbed him in the right eye and pulled his eyeball out of the socket, then she takes the eyeball off of the blade, pops it into her mouth, and swallows it whole.

She then takes the .45 and points it at the second soldier as she begins to unload the entire clip into his head before it went click.

The bullets went through the second soldier with pinpoint accuracy that they all went through the same but exited differently.

The eyeless soldier looked at his dead buddy as she took the sword and rammed it straight into his lap making blood pour out as he just breathed hard through his teeth.

Tania then removed the blade and she stabbed him right in the windpipe as blood poured out of the stab wound.

She then twists the blade and pulls it out and the blood begins to splash out like a fountain and the caitian was bathed in the blood yet again and she just enjoyed it as the soldier just died of massive blood loss.

Just then, the scientist just realized what she did, he tried to stop her, but Tania took the pistol, and tosses it at the scientist as she thrusts the blade into his stomach and disembolwed him as well. Just then the scene went black as Tania knew that I saw everything.

The whole world around us went pitch black as the caitian teen and I were the the only two standing across from each other, she then drops her sword and gun as she knew that I saw everything.

"I know it must be tough to watch, but that was the life that I had to go through, shortly after I killed the scientist that made into what I am, I thought it would make me into a better person, but it made me into a killing machine." Tania said as she began to have tears of mixed emotions flow out of her eyes, but she knew that I still loved her even though she was wronged as a young girl, but she's still was one of my true loves.

Just then, the caitian teen jumped into my arms as we both locked lips with each other as we broke apart, she then changed into her fully grown adult form without the eyepatch on and I wondered what happened to her eye, since as she placed both of her hands onto the sides of my face.

"Where did your eye patch go?" I asked Tania, she then opened her eye and showed me that she was fine and wanted to look badass.

"I only wear it when I want to look badass, but when I'm around you, I want to show you the real me. Also, it helps me from getting in heat since killing and bloodshed make me hot." Tania said as she brought me in closer...

"I love you Tania, as much as I love Revy and Akame, and I'd do anything to make sure that you guys are willing to fight alongside me, and I won't anyone harm you." I said as she kissed me again and disappeared, that was when I woke up and Akame and I were both laying in a twin sized bed and we were both naked as I had my arm wrapped around Akame's stomach, but then we both got awakened by the sound of a nearby explosion, and Stetz comes barging in the room warning us.

"We're under attack, grab your stuff and get ready to fight." Stetz said as he grabbed an M4 carbine and was heading down the hall, we quickly got all our weapons and all of our clothes on as we began to head out to the hall to find the humanoid who warned us about the enemy attack from Grodd the androids under Grodd's rule began to fill the area and Akame began to cut them down even though they can't be poisoned by her blade, they can still be destroyed by a sword, Stetz then pulled out a trigger for a trap he set up.

"AKAME, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" I shouted as Akame jumped to safety, and I nodded to Stetz as he pressed the button on the trigger as the bombs in the floor wiped out a massive amount of androids, as their limbs and other mechanical parts were spread all over the place.

I then ran over to Akame and she was still alive and unharmed by the effects of the explosion, just then...a sniper bullet came out of nowhere and hit me in the back, and went through my stomach as I had my hand over the wound trying to stop the bleeding, but it was no use, my body was starting to feel like a bunch of weights about to topple over.

"Aka...me…" I said with blood in my mouth coming out, as I collapsed onto the ground from the blood that was escaping from my wound.

"ROMAN!" Akame screamed as ran over to me and she cradled my head with tears in her eyes, we then were both surrounded by Grodd's androids.

"By the order of emperor Grodd, you are hereby placed under arrest on the charge of treason." The android said as it pointed its gun at Akame gently placing her teigu onto the ground and raising her hands surrendering.

"He needs medical treatment, I don't want him to die." Akame said, and a pair of medical androids appeared as they began to administer first-aid on me.

We both were placed on a transport ship and were taken to Grodd's kingdom that he stole from the former emperor.

Akame then wrapped her arm around an injured and sleeping me, as I felt something wet on my face, and it turns out to be Akame's tears, she cried for me since I haven't had a chance to cry.

As soon as the ship landed, Akame was greeted by the gorilla humanoid known as Grodd.

"I've been waiting for you daughter of Empress Jiulan." Grodd said as he had a smile on his face.

"What did you just say?!" Akame snapped, it seems that mentioning Jiulan to Akame is a form of taboo.

Little did the enemy know that there was a tiger humanoid, in fact...it was Davark, he was planning on breaking us out along with killing Grodd as well.

"Are you ready to do this your majesty?" Davark asked and the hooded figure removed his hood and showed his eyepatch being a Shogi piece reading "King."

"We need to find our allies and bring an end to the corruption that is under the Grodd empire and regain the control of the Gundham empire." The alternate me said, as he pulls up a virtual map with two shapes, one representing me and the other Akame.

[Meanwhile with your's truly…]

It turned out that due to my massive amount of blood loss, I have been getting slipping into a comatose state, and in my current state, I was placed in a virtual reality world and there were a bunch of enemies coming my way and I was armed with an M60 LMG and dual M1911A1 Colt .45 semi automatic handguns and it seemed that I was put in a world that mocked GGO.

But it seemed that I was wearing a Kevlar flak jacket and on it was the Punisher's skull.

The map became a rundown city which made Roanapur look like Buckingham Palace.

And I had a song playing in my mind as I was and this was I had on mind…

[Song: Gonna Need A Grave Artist: Urban Country Genre: Hip Hop/Rap]

As the song began I need to sneak up on one guy who looked like he was guarding something or someone, I don't know what's going on, but I want to wake up and soon.

So I pulled out a combat knife, got up close to the guard without him noticing, and grabbed the little bastard before he even noticed that I was on him.

"You make a sound and I fucking drop you, give me an answer I don't like or tell me go fuck myself, then I fill you with lead, understand?" I asked and the guard nodded, as soon as I removed my hand from his mouth, he told me that I was a part of a VR system that is monitoring my brain, and if I want out, I'm going to have to find what is important to me and escape with it.

I then realized, my teigu was missing, and it turned out that the only way I could get it is to fight my way through this whole place and try to find it.

But little did I know, back in the real world, my Seraphim armor was beginning to awaken and take over me as a certain fail safe of some sort.

On the outside...it turned out the Seraphim armor was beginning to take on a mind of it's own.

[Akame's P.O.V]

The guards had placed me in a cell, I really need to get to Roman and make sure nothing bad happens to Roman, I need to get out of here…

"Keep moving prisoner, we're going to have you and your so called boyfriend executed soon." Said one of the android guards who was guiding me to the holding cells.

Was this really over for the both of us?

Am I going to die with Roman in this world with no hope to save us?

Those were the questions that were pulsing in my mind, I was about to give up all hope…

Just then an explosion shook the area where I was, as members of the Gundham empire stormed the hall and shot the androids who were taking me prisoner, just then, I ran over to the allies as they got me out of the cuffs that the enemy placed on me, and one of them handed me my Murasame, and the other had Roman's Demon's fang, but he handed it to me for safekeeping, but it was a little more heavier than Murasame.

But I wasn't it's wielder and Roman was, we need to find him and give him Demon's Fang if we ever stand a chance to find and find Grodd along with the other two lackeys who hang out with him.

But little did we know, that something big was going to happen, and that's when it happened, the armor that Roman was wearing came to life and had a mind of it's own.

"Where is Grodd?" Asked the armor in a somewhat demonic voice, just then the androids came behind him and began to fire at him.

The armored man turned around and pointed the pistol at the enemy and blew them away with one shot.

"Where is Grodd?" The armor asked again looking for someone who might have an answer…

One of the malfunctioning androids pointed down a long corridor as the demon armor covering Roman went down it, I didn't want anything bad happening to him.

With tears in my eyes, I then said these following words…"Cherubim armor, activate!"

I then got covered by the same armor Roman had, but I will need to find a way to get to him before I do anything I might regret.

Just then a large army of androids appeared right in front of us as Roman's Seraphim armor began to charge up a powerful shot, the charge grew from a small marble shape to a giant boulder sized orb and he squeezed the trigger causing the orb shape blast to fly out, there was a few seconds of silence, then there was a loud explosion all of the androids were all wiped out, I need to know that Roman is still in there.

So I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his stomach, my armor dropped as I wanted to show him a softer caring side of me, and I even came up with a foolproof lie to convince him to wake up.

"Roman, please, come back to me! I-I'm pregnant with your baby! Please I want to see you be a father and give your adopted son a little brother!" I said as I began to shed tears.

"Akame, you're pregnant?" The armor asked, but I knew that Roman was still in there, and from behind me, the alternate Roman was snickering…

Just then the armor powered down and Roman was still in his comatose state...

But he looked like he was going to die soon and I didn't want him to go like all my other friends did.

Just then, I kissed him as he was still unresponsive...but it seemed that bad has just got worse when Grodd grabbed him and began to squeeze him like a fruit.

Then his two other lackeys, Igor and Hoodie grabbed me and held me down as Grodd was trying to damage Roman by crushing him along with breaking his bones.

"Grodd! Let him go, your fight's with me!" The alternate Roman said as he took off his eyepatch, and he opened his left eye which happened to be a cybernetic implant with a green iris, he then pulls out the Murasame that belonged to his Akame and he got ready to fight the gorilla humanoid.

Grodd then tossed the unconscious Roman as the tiger humanoid known as Davark grabbed him and he made sure he was still breathing, luckily he was still alive, but he's still out and can't fight back.

I hope Roman can pull through whatever it is he's doing, if he dies, then I won't live with myself for losing him.

And lady luck has seemed to be in our favor, Stetz was heading to the control room where Grodd was brainwashing a comatose Roman, he then decided to see if he can wake him up.

[Normal P.O.V.]

There was some major glitching going on and I think the VR world, and then I heard Stetz's voice coming in...

"Roman, can you hear me? Listen I don't have a lot of time and it turns out that this VR simulation is a brainwashing segment created by Grodd, and it's 84% complete, and I'll see if I can launch a virus to keep your mind in tact, uploading now." The dog humanoid said as he began to upload a virus, then the VR surrounding began to burn along with all of the enemies inside and it seems that I was unaffected by the virus.

Just then in the distance, I saw a virtual version of my teigu Demon's fang, as soon as I reached out and grabbed the virtual teigu as I woke up in my own body and I was pretty sore from what was going on, and I heard that Akame was pregnant too.

"Sera...phim...armor...activate." I said weakly as the armor activated and all the damage that was inflicted on me was automatically healed.

I then held out my left hand and my teigu came flying into my hand as if I was a jedi using the force and Demon's fang was my lightsaber.

Igor and Hoodie both were holding Akame hostage, and I didn't want to have them harm Akame or the baby that was inside of her.

So using the teigu and my will to protect, I needed to get the hunchback along with the hooded figure as well.

So using my armors agility along with inhuman strength, I pushed both Igor and Hoodie off of Akame, then I stabbed Igor as the blade pierced through his chest with his heart popping out from the hunchback's chest.

Hoodie then tried to avenge his fallen comrade, but it was no use, I had the Seraphim pistol in hand, squeezed the trigger four times, and fired four shots into Hoodie's chest killing him as well, his body along with all of his clothes began to turn pitch black.

After the villain was killed, he was turning into ash and fell apart, I then kicked the ash around making sure that he was truly dead.

"Villain be gone, you're not going to harm my future anymore." I said, I then went to Akame, got down on one knee, and placed my hand on Akame's stomach.

"I'm glad you're safe, I thought I lost you forever." Akame said as she wrapped her arms around my neck as she pulled me in and we both kissed.

"What's this about you being pregnant? I heard you mentioning that..." I asked as I gently rubbed Akame's stomach.

The alternate me was snickering as he kept fighting with Grodd, and Grodd just kept attacking and missing the former emperor, as he dodged all of Grodd's punches, it turned out Grodd left himself open for a counterattack which the emperor took advantage of, with the Murasame of his late beloved Akame along with her fighting spirit, he slashes Grodd in the chest as the teigu's poison began to affect the gorilla humanoid's heart killing him in a matter of seconds.

Hex's three top assassins are no more, and we still need to find the other loyalists before we even have a snowballs chance to take on the empress Jiulan.

"Heya, if you believe that Akame's pregnant, then I got swamp land down in Florida to sell you." The alternate me said as he looked at the deceased defector of his empire, which he gained back.

"He's right, I lied about being pregnant, I just wanted you to come back." Akame said, and I wasn't really mad, it proved how much she really loved me.

"Also if she was pregnant, then my left eye would be glowing yellow for five seconds to let me know that a woman's pregnant.

Just then Davark along with a young human girl came in and saw the destruction that was done by all of us, as all the humans along with the humanoids came to see the fall of emperor Grodd, and they were living in fear from the martial law of the current ruler as the former ruler has regained the control of the empire, but he only gained it back, only to give it to his current lover along with a child inside of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chinaka asked, and the emperor just slid his eyepatch over his eye again and they both kissed.

"I made a promise to Akame and I'm going to keep that promise, Chinaka, this is now your empire, along with our child to be. Whether it's a prince or a princess, they'll inherit the empire even after we're gone." The emperor said, he then placed his hand on the cheetah humanoid's stomach knowing that he won't be alive for the child's birth.

"Just to let you know, I found out that we're going to have a boy. It's going to be a shame that he won't be able to see his father." Chinaka said as she gently placed her head on his shoulder, and tears began to flow from her eyes as she knew that he was going to commit suicide.

The emperor then found a ring on Grodd's corpse and he took it from the dead gorilla humanoid, he then hands it to me as I placed it onto my right second finger as it shrunk comfortably around my finger.

Now we have a way to travel between dimensions anytime we need to, but it seemed that our journey isn't over yet.

"Davark, I see that you have managed to find your daughter, but I understand that your wife wasn't with her." The emperor said and Davark began to cry.

"I'm afraid that Grodd's androids killed her while she was protecting our daughter." Davark said, and the little girl took her father's hand trying to calm him down.

Just then, the emperor then got down on his knees, and was about ready to commit a form of seppuku.

Just then, Davark's daughter Lucy came over to the emperor and she didn't want him to die, she wanted him to keep ruling on until he was old and gray.

"Please don't die your majesty, I don't want you to die, please live on." Lucy said as she hugged his neck and she was beginning to cry.

He hugs her back as he knew that he made a promise to his Akame and he wanted to keep that promise.

"Davark, I only have one final order for both you and Stetz, I want you to go with that Roman and Akame, and make sure that nothing bad ever happens also Roman, if you really want to impregnate Akame, try to concieve again in three days from now, and if you're lucky you might be blessed with a son as well. And I also have another thing, give this to your Tania, it's going to spark your love for her." The emperor said as he handed me a small piece of paper with a note written inside meant for Tania, but I'm going to give it to her as soon as I get back to our universe.

"I won't let you down my liege, may you and the empress rest in peace." Davark said as he knew that we just gained some new allies.

As all of the people along with the soldiers of the Gunham empire began to circle around us, he took Murasame as he held it against himself and stabbed it right through his stomach and the poison of the blade affected him and the emperor died a noble death.

The people around him knew that they lost a loving emperor and a peaceful one, Chinaka then pulled the sword from the deceased as she slid it back into its sheath and she too cried for him.

We all headed for the outskirts of the kingdom as we were about to head back to Roanapur, Davark kind of felt like he needed to get something off of his chest.

"About the time that I slugged you in the stomach, I'm sorry for doing that." Davark said, and I had no grudges towards him.

"What happened for that time is just simply water under the bridge." I said as I opened a portal and we began to enter it as we all went back to my universe in Roanapur.

[Meanwhile, with Hex...]

Hex was informed that Grodd, Igor and Hoodie were killed and he also happens to hold a wanted poster of the empress, it turned out that she is a wanted fugitive and he happened to be a transdimensional bounty hunter, and he was playing as a general of the empress' empire, but he began to write a note for me and he wanted to meet with me, so he ported to the front of my apartment and stuck the note along with a weird looking knife through the note and into the door.

As soon as we got back, we were greeted by the catgirl who wasn't wearing her eyepatch, and the werewolf, and they both were worried about us.

"What happened over there?" Jesse asked and he knew that we both got some new allies for Lagoon company.

"Grodd, Igor and Hoodie are dead, and we still need to deal with the loyalists, also this is for you Tania." I said as I handed Tania a note and she opened it, she then smiled happily and she then placed her hand gently on my face and she gently pecked my lips.

"Come on over to my place in a few minutes, I'll be waiting for you..." She said as she removed her hand from my face and she walked away with her tail swishing happily about what is going to happen.

"You planning on going after that pussy of hers?" Jesse asked, and I just nodded, who could say no to a very sexy caitian?

I looked up at the moon, it's almost full, which means that Jesse's going to be looking for some ladies to get it on with, and he also happens to have the nickname "Full Moon Playboy."

During full moons, if you're a girl looking to get in bed with a man, then you should try getting it on with the werewolf, he can go a full 12 hours without rest.

And speaking of getting it on, it's time for me to go visit the cute little Russian catgirl along with seeing if I might get lucky with her...

[To Be continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this and this took me a long while, and I've been going through a lot, writer's block, work, life, you name it, I've been through it, but I managed to pull through, and this is going to be a double update so be sure to read the next chapter after this as well, and what is general Hex's plan and what does he want with me? Tune in to find out my friends, also feel free to share any ideas for any allies, enemies, plots for future chapters and I'm going to need lots of feedback to keep this story alive. Also feel free to leave a review, faves and/or follows are optional but always welcome! Until the next awesome filled chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	15. Tania's Playtime!

Chapter 15: Tania's Playtime!

(Opening A/N: Well guys, this is a total lemon chapter between yours truly and the beautiful catgirl Tania, and before we get into the lemon, I'd like to spice things up with a little something special, but it seems that my good friend G King and I both know what the following scene is from, and this is a dedication to both G King, Celestial Sky Dragon along with anyone who might have a neko/catgirl fetish like those two which I hope they enjoy it, anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy!)

[Tania's apartment]

I was really wanting to be in a relationship with Tania and she wanted me to come over to her place, as soon as I got to her apartment, I knocked on the door and she called out from behind the door.

"Door's open!" She called out as I gently opened the door, Tania's apartment is a lot better than the ones you might usually see around, because she spends most of her time decorating and making it look more inviting. I then saw a lonely little chair sitting in the middle of the living room, I walked over to the chair and there was a sign saying Sit on me! Along with some lipstick forming a kiss on it.

I then moved the sign off of the seat and sat down on it, there I waited for the sexy catgirl to come out.

Just then, Tania came out with a pair flip-flops, along with a pair of khaki colored cooch cutter shorts, a white printed skin tight t-shirt with some local restaurant printed on the front, and no bra underneath showing off her F-cup size breasts.

She also had a record she wanted to play for us, the sound of a record player being turned on along with a record being played came from behind me, the song of choice, "Down In Mexico" by The Coasters.

Chills began to go up my spine as the music hit my eardrums, and a subtle amount of sexual ecstasy filled the air.

As the music began, Tania was swaying her hips from side to side as her tail was swaying with the movements of her hips, she then walked up to me as she gently placed her hand on the back of my head and slid it towards my face, Tania was lip syncing to the song as well.

 _Down in Mexicali_

Then the catgirl then headed a good six feet away from me, she squatted for a few seconds, slid her thumbs into her shorts and temporarily pulled them down showing off a G-string along with a bit of her bare butt, and making my heart beat a few extra pumps, then she turned around, got on her hands and knees, and began to crawl towards me.

 _There's a crazy little place that I know_

Taina then placed her hands on my lap and got up, she then placed her foot on the chair as she rubbed her leg and made my heart beat a little more...

 _Where the drinks are hotter than the chili sauce_

 _And the boss is a cat named Joe_

She then sat on my lap and swayed her head right and left as the catgirl began to get into the groove of the song.

 _He wears a red bandana, plays a cool pianna_

 _In a honky-tonk, down in Mexico_

Tania wrapped her arms around the back of my neck as she was letting her F-cup size breasts jiggle around, she then slid her hands off of my neck, placed them onto the base of her shirt, pulled the bottom of her shirt up revealing her stomach and the base of her beautiful breasts.

My heart was beating faster and I'd be lying to you if I told you that I wasn't getting excited from all of this.

 _He wears a purple sash, and a black moustache_

 _In a honky-tonk, down in Mexico_

She was getting just as excited as I am since I could see her nipples coming out of her skin tight shirt, I then placed my hands on her breasts as she began to moan lustfully.

 _Well, the first time that I saw him_

 _He was sittin' on a piano stool_

She then rubbed her hand from my neck, to my left shoulder and began tracing circles in the center of my chest with her index finger.

 _I said "Tell me man, when does the fun begin?"_

 _He just winked his eye and said "Man, be cool."_

 _He wears a red bandana, plays a cool pianna_

 _In a honky-tonk, down in Mexico_

She then sets herself facing away from me and I placed my hands on her waist as she began to sway her butt right in front of my lower regions.

 _He wears a purple sash, and a black moustache_

 _In a honky-tonk, down in Mexico, in Mexico_

The music picked up as did Tania's dancing and she was getting just as excited as I am, and I mean her body was getting heated up and she was looking for some release as well.

 _All of a sudden in walks a chick, (in Mexico)_

 _Joe starts playing on a Latin kick, (in Mexico)_

 _Around her waist she wore three fishnets, (in Mexico)_

 _She started dancin' with the castanets, (in Mexico)_

 _I didn't know just what to expect,(in Mexico)_

 _She threw her arms around my neck, (in Mexico)_

 _We started dancin' all around the floor, (in Mexico)_

 _And then she did a dance I never saw before._

As soon as the music, she then wrapped her arms around my neck as I then gently pecked the side of her neck with my lips.

 _So if you're south of the border_

 _I mean down in Mexico_

 _And you want to get straight,_

 _Man, don't hesitate_

 _Just look up a cat named Joe._

Tania's tail was just swishing around and was brushing up against me, I could feel something grow in my pants and she cupped her hand over it.

 _He wears a red bandana, plays a cool pianna_

 _In a honky-tonk, down in Mexico_

 _He wears a purple sash, and a black moustache_

 _In a honky-tonk, down in Mexico_

 _Yeah, como est usted senorita_

 _Come with me to the border, south of the border, that is_

 _In Mexico, yeah in Mexico_

 _You can get your kicks in Mexico_

 _Come with me baby, come with me, come with me, crazy, yeah_

As soon as the song ended, we both began to kiss, and we both were wanting to just go into her room, strip down of all of our clothes, and go nuts.

I then wrapped my left arm under Tania's legs, had my arm resting under her back, stood up and took her into the bedroom where I placed her on her bed which was so soft, I then kicked my shoes off climbed into the bed with her, I then slid my third and index fingers of my right hand under her, shirt and slowly lifted it off of her body revealing her beautiful topless body, her breasts were screaming to be sucked on so I slid closer to my lover as she began to purr like an actual cat.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1...**

I then began to suck on her breast as Tania was beginning to moan lustfully.

She then slid her fingers into the sides of her shorts and along with her panties as she pulled them off of her body.

I then began to go down on the beautiful cat girl as her cat ears began to twitch, as soon as I got to her slit, it was beginning to get wet, so I slid my tongue inside of her as she placed her hands on the back of my head, arched her back and began to feel some pleasure that she never felt before.

"Oh god, I want you inside me." Tania moaned and I began to strip myself of all my clothes as well.

As soon as I was removed of all of my clothing, I climbed onto the bed with the catgirl.

Tania then laid on her back and opened her legs wide enough for me to enter inside of her, so I did what was natural for a loving couple to do, I inserted myself inside of the catgirl as she just lustfully moaned a little.

Now the two of us have become one, and it seems that her opening was a little tight at first, it managed to fit after a few seconds, Tania then wraps her legs around my waist as I began to thrust inside of her, as her lustful moans grew louder and sharper, she then shot up and wrapped her arms around me, and as we both looked deep into each other's eyes, this marked something really interesting, as I looked deep into Tania's eyes, I didn't see her, I saw a reflection of myself, and in that moment, I knew that this wasn't just sex, this was making love.

I then began to thrust inside of Tania and she began to dig her nails into my back but it wasn't out of hate, she wanted me to know how much she loved me.

But her pain was total pleasure to me, it felt like a bunch of tattoo needles hitting my skin and they didn't have any ink.

"I've always dreamt of this day." I said as I began to lean into the catgirl and we both began to lock lips with each other, her kiss was as sweet as honey, and I loved her as much as she loved me.

Blood was slowly trickling out of the punctures that Tania was inflicting on me, she then pulled her nails out of me, and I just kept thrusting inside of Tania, and she then decided to get on top of me as she began to ride me and she just laid right into me as she placed her lips over the right nape of my neck as the catgirl began to suck and nibble on my skin leaving behind a hickey, but she decided to keep it symmetrical and she did the same thing on the left side of my neck as well, that way people know I've been getting it on with someone, and I usually wear my hickeys with pride not for shame.

Tania began to pump up and down on my loveshaft as we both were moaning in lust and desire as we enjoyed the feeling of having each other joined in a lover's union.

I then placed my hands on Tania's breasts as she was placing her hands on mine, and we were both on the verge of climaxing.

"I'm about to come Tania." I said, as I could feel my shaft about to burst, and she too was about to climax as well.

"We'll come together." She said as she thrusted hard a few times and we both released a good amount of lust between each other, and Tania gently laid herself on top of me.

We then both found ourselves sharing a sheet and we both held each other close in a lover's cuddle.

"I've always dreamt of this day when the two of us could be together." Tania said, and that just made me happy.

"Me too, my little kitty-cat, me too." I replied and she just gently purred in my ear as she gently licked it.

"I'm only marking my territory." Tania said, and it didn't bother me at all, I then gently massaged Tania's tail as she was purring more and more.

[The next day…]

We both headed out to see if we can get some more work or even have a chance to hurt Jiulan's chance of ruling Roanapur let alone the world, but what just happened last night is a moment I'll never forget for as long as I live.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I know this might be a bit short for some people, but hey, what do want for nothing? I mean I've been wanting to do a lemon/lap dance/strip tease scene with a catgirl since I too happen to have a major fetish for them as well. But all in all, I hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review along with a fave and or follow, so until the next update, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
